


【精灵宝钻crossover圣斗士】The Sanctuary

by Pollito_Rojo



Category: Saint Seiya, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: I LOVE CAMUS, I LOVE MILO, I LOVE MU, I LOVE SHAKA, I love Maglor, MILO and CAMUS should get married in France right now, Multi, Tolkien might not want to kill me this time (finally), and many characters I will add them once I get there
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollito_Rojo/pseuds/Pollito_Rojo
Summary: 战斗全员复活，梅格洛尔和沙加牵头组了一支交响金属佛音乐队，很可爱的生草日常我流时间线，我想看穆每天坐地铁+打车上课，坐地铁+打车接贵鬼放学，圣域自建内部聊天软件
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
穆站在四川大学江安校区新生宿舍的桌子前，举着一盒巴拉瓦饼（Baklava）分给三个室友，笑眯眯地看着三个男孩努力把每一块即将掉落的酥皮都塞进嘴里。没能成功进嘴的飘了几片在空中，在空调的最大风力下打着转。

“这是我最喜欢的那家店做的，”他也往嘴里扔了一块，捡起掉在上衣上的渣扔进旁边的垃圾桶，“我装了半个行李箱。”他把另一个行李箱拖到跟前，给真空行李袋放气，抽出被子扔到上面的床铺。

“所以，你之前真的在希腊工作？好厉害！”戴黑框眼镜的室友趴在床边上看着穆。

“真的呀，我真是社会考生。做旅游行业很容易被派去海外的。”

“那你会多少门语言？”

“藏语，汉语，希腊语，英语很烂很烂，”穆笑起来，“我高考英语不及格。”

另一个室友从衣柜门后冒出头：“啊？希腊不用英语的吗？”

“普及度很低，基本就国际酒店和博物馆售票处能顺畅地用英语沟通吧，和当地对接都用的希腊语。假期想去希腊玩找我要攻略呀，我可熟了，还能帮你们要折扣！”

“那干嘛不在希腊读大学，国内还要军训，还要上一堆有的没的耗时间的课。”

“我可没想一直呆在那！”穆举起双手，“成都这么好！雅典可没有火锅吃！”

“嘿我就是为的这个才报川大！”

“晚上我们一起去吃火锅吧？”土生土长的成都人黑框眼镜掏出手机打开大众点评搜索附近的火锅店，“这里真偏，没什么评分高的。”

“抱歉我不能和大家一起去了，我家里有个弟弟，我得回去照顾他。”穆道。

“你弟弟多大了？初中就别管啦让他自己做饭培养生活能力！”他凑过来拍穆的肩膀。

“啊，那得是好多年之后的事了，他才九岁。”穆比划了一下贵鬼现在的身高，“就比灶台高一个头。”

“那真是不行——”

“穆。”门口突然响起了一个清冷的男声，仅仅一个音节就能听出他不是中国人。

四个头齐刷刷地转向门口，只见一个颜色浅到发光的外国人站在那，长金发蓝眼睛白皮肤，白T恤牛仔裤马丁靴，又高又瘦，脸骨极其精致，像个刚拍完模特卡的高定男模。

“马上好马上好！”穆用希腊语叫道，跳起来朝他招手，又转头对室友们说：“这是我的希腊朋友，这几天来中国出差。”三个中国小孩用英语打招呼，对方简单地回应了一下就在墙边端正地站好，脸上写着“别和我说话”，让三个小孩一时间不知道到底该做什么。

穆一股脑地把被套枕套都扔上去，再一脚将行李箱踢到桌子下面，抓起双肩背包和室友告别拉着沙加跑出门——走了楼梯，正正经经地穿过了宿舍大门，用脚，没有瞬移。穆想到这一点就放声大笑起来，回头便看见沙加仍是那张脸。

“你把人家吓到啦！表情不要那么恐怖啊！”穆知道这里没几个人能听懂希腊语，便没刻意压低音量。

他身边的印度和尚闭上眼睛：“一面之缘，无所谓。”

“管他呢，喝不喝奶茶？”穆拉拉沙加的手，指向前面的小店。

“我想吃火锅，他们刚才在说火锅对吧？我记住了这个词的发音。”

“你还突击中文了？”穆做了个挑眉的动作，左边的紫色豆豆跳了一下，沙加的嘴角跟着动了。

“火锅，冰粉，兔头，凉面。”他字正腔圆地报起菜名，“就这些。”

穆刚刚止住的笑声又响起来，他干脆站在原地等笑够了肚子不疼了再动身。但他一想到肚子疼是因为开心就更加开心，愈是笑个不停，最后直接一屁股坐在地上。

沙加伸手拉他起来，穆搭着他的肩膀说：“你真的好强！”

“谢谢。”他用藏语说。

“走走走，吃火锅，去这家，”他给沙加看手机屏幕，虽然沙加只能看懂上面的标点符号，“老师推荐的，等等我先订个座，这里人多——好了！接下来是……哦对，打车，高德地图在这里——神州专车为什么比别的贵？”他换了中文念叨着。

“别想瞬移，打车去！”他抓紧了沙加的手，“等你回印度了有得是机会瞬移，在这里给我好好坐车啊！”

神州专车的司机总是第一个接单的，穆还是多掏了那六块钱。司机本想问问金发的乘客是哪国人，从后视镜里看到那张眼睛都懒得睁的脸，连开口的勇气都没有。穆在手机上刷着两天没打开的圣域内部聊天群，一边看一边笑，密闭的空间内只有他一个人在发出声音。

“沙加你看这个。”他扯着朋友的袖子举起手机，“他们在玩手捏苹果汁。”

视频里是米罗在他家那个大得吓人的果园里现摘苹果现场榨汁，天蝎的红焰在他手中一闪而过，他举起碗骄傲地说：“焦糖苹果酱！”

下一条就是星矢抱怨日本的大学入学考试好难，他的偏差值只有四十，前途渺茫。刚刚发完视频的米罗回复：“不是读书的料就别读了！比如我！我再去打一次洛基都不要上大学！”穆翻了翻手机，发过去一张四川大学数学系楼的照片。这个话题炸出了卡妙，他发了自己在巴黎综合理工大学（Ecole Polytechnique）老楼前的自拍，配字“PHD candidate”，冰河随即发了一个炸烟花的表情。

“沙加你到底用不用手机？”

“我一周看一次。”

“不错不错，有进步。今天吃饭我付钱。对了，手机拿出来，那么好的照片为什么不发。”他一边说一边去掏沙加的口袋，翻起他的相册，预览页面不用拖就能看到底。

“世界佛教论坛，”穆放大那张印度僧侣团的集体合影，二十一岁的沙加在一众中老年人里极其显眼，长按图片点击分享到群聊，“这届是在莆田办的吧，我还看了开幕式。那个节目好像叫《朝圣者》，开头是藏腔唱段，有一句歌词是‘有一个人叫释迦’，你听着有什么感想哈哈哈哈？”

“那时候我还没到，飞机晚点了。我倒是想听你唱民歌。”

“哦我不会，真的不会，依然没学。”

他们到了火锅店，门口摆好了一大排红塑料凳子，此时还早所以并没有人排队，他们有自己挑座位的特权，坐到了临江的窗边，等天全黑了能看到远处亮起来的桥。店里只坐了三桌，上菜特别快，从下单到上齐过了十分钟，红油汤已经烧开了，穆把牛肉片推下去，然后和沙加一起盯着旁边的白汤。

“别在辣锅里煮白菜。”穆对蠢蠢欲动的沙加说。沙加一言不发地看着他，穆无奈道：“算了你试试。”金发和尚立马夹了两片娃娃菜下到红汤里，穆挥手找来服务员加了一盆冰粉和两瓶王老吉。

“你为什么突然想听我唱歌啊？我唱歌啥样你最清楚了。”

“我前几天认识了一个音乐家，想和他一起组乐队。”

“啊？”穆睁大眼睛，沙加捞出煮软的变红的娃娃菜塞进嘴里，几秒后他的脸变成了粉红色。

“真的吧？辣而且全是油。”

沙加点头，喝王老吉冲掉糊在喉咙上的红油，捞出另一片菜叶在茶杯里洗干净才吃。

“我给你算算时间啊，”穆放下筷子掰着手指，“我们三月十五号复活，现在八月三十一号，你在这四个半月里内混成高僧，希腊籍还代表印度佛学界参会，还去学了音乐？”

“学了，挺简单的，”他眨眨眼，“视唱练耳，记谱，学了一点西塔琴。”

“印度民族风格乐队？”

“用交响金属演绎佛经，那个朋友——他叫梅格洛尔，是个荷兰人，经常做电影配乐，自己也是个男高音歌唱家和竖琴演奏家，他负责交响，我负责佛经，我们还需要别的摇滚乐手，吉他贝斯架子鼓之类的。”

穆竖起大拇指，沙加打开手机找出药师寺宽邦的演出视频递给穆，说：“交响金属是Within Temptation，Nightwish那种风格，发源自北欧。”

穆掏出自己的耳机插上，一边听一边从锅里捞牛肉，沙加把一整盘冻豆腐一块一块地夹进清汤，他碗里的肉也不烫嘴了。

“这个好这个好，你们快搞，我去查查你说的那两个乐队。”

“找人是个大问题，梅格洛尔不是普通人，他唱起歌一般人受不了。”

穆点头说：“能让你另眼相看怎么可能是普通人。”

“具体的等吃晚饭回家再说吧，有点复杂。”

“家”指的是穆在成都的家，他接到录取通知书后便在锦城广场地铁站附近买了一套二手房，位置大概在四川大学的两个校区中间。

“说到四个半月，你报名高考，复习，圣域还有那么多事。你还买了套房，买房也得办证吧？这个我不清楚。”沙加从来不管圣域事务，也没有人指望他能帮上忙，他随时想走就走，但是穆不行，穆六月跟城户纱织请了五天的假回国高考，那五天里分摊到众人头上的工作让米罗不停念叨，艾欧里亚的疲惫也表现在脸上了，但他一直都不是会抱怨的人。

“办房产证，这个很快的。你要不要试试鸭肠？不吃的话我就最后再下。”

“吃，闻着没有什么奇怪的味道。”沙加探头看了一眼已经空掉的架子，“我没吃饱，想再加两盘肉。”

穆拿起菜单道：“两份羊腿肉，还要什么？我想吃宽粉和油豆泡，不过清汤已经煮太久了豆泡不好吃了。”

“他们点的是什么？”沙加看着隔壁桌上一叠和他头发颜色一样的点心，方长条整整齐齐的一摞。

“红糖糍粑，是炸的糯米糕，浇红糖和黄豆粉，点了两份，我特喜欢这个，留到第二天早上还可以煮红豆汤！贵鬼天天喊着要吃，啊，他住老师家不回来，全是我的！”

他们吃完第二轮，付了钱，在附近开满网红咖啡店、酒吧和高价“老字号”游客专供小吃店的街上逛了一圈，买了两杯奶茶、蛋糕、桃酥，还有沙加心心念念的兔头，一起坐上地铁回家。下班高峰期早就过了，车上人多但是并没有挤得令人不适，沙加从始至终都没有跳下车物色一个合适的地方瞬移的意思。

穆的家在一个建成五年的楼盘的二十层，三室两厅两卫坐北朝南，主色调是大片的蓝色白色和小块金色，雅典和圣域的颜色，家具和地毯等小体块装饰物用松绿、橙黄、姜黄。餐桌旁边立着吸尘器，生活阳台里有一台蒸汽拖把，厨房操作台上摆着食物处理机、热水壶和空气炸锅。沙加光着脚好奇地在屋子里转悠，穆就一边准备明天的红豆汤一边给沙加解释。

“把手拧去左边出热水，右边出冷水，墙上的控制板可以调热水的最高温度，默认是四十度，想再热点要等半个小时。”穆把浴巾和睡衣扔给沙加，“你带内裤了吗？”

沙加张开双臂让穆看他空空如也的双手和口袋，穆笑道：“真空，衣服扔洗衣机里，洗完烘干，明天早上能穿。”

金发和尚光着身子，站在洗衣机边迷茫地看着那一排按钮，穆这才想起洗衣机的控制板上只有中文，便用念力替他按了时长最短的洗衣程序。等沙加用小宇宙烘干头发、换好睡衣出来，穆那边也洗好了，站在相对的两扇卧室门中间说：“那是贵鬼的房间，就一张儿童床。”沙加二话不说从他身边挤进穆的卧室，钻进白底红边的被子，还抓了一个长毛绒抱枕搂在怀里，一双蓝眼睛从金发后面露出来。

穆又一次爆发出大笑，笑得腿软瘫倒在床上，上气不接下气地说：“我们好像去小姐妹家里过夜的初中小女孩呀！”

“为什么是初中小女孩，不是初中小男孩，或者高中小女孩？大学小女孩？他们应该做什么？”

“好问题，其实我也不知道，”穆钻进被子，侧身撑着头看沙加，“我在网上看到的，说最幸福的事情就是去姐妹家里过周末，穿着姐妹的睡衣抱着她的抱枕。没看到有男生说这个——或者就是没提性别。然后要干什么？玩游戏？我家里也没有主机啊，你又不喝酒，要不喝橙汁？或者牛奶？这两个管够。可乐没有，怕贵鬼喝太多家里不留。”

“讲经。”——这是他俩小时候在穆家里的“姐妹”夜话。

“这又不是普通人的活动。”

“和尚难道不是普通正经职业吗？”

穆去捏他的脸，越笑下手越重，沙加也伸手反击——手感和他小时候一样好，皮肤还是那么光滑细腻。

“沙加！沙加！”穆的眼睛睁得很大，亮晶晶的。

“怎么了？”

“我们才二十一岁呀！”他畅快地哈哈大笑，翻身坐起来，然后扑过去在沙加额头上亲了一口，十三年前他也这么亲，那时候还会在金色的刘海上留下一个口水印，“我太高兴了，我们都才二十一岁！”

穆戳了他一下说：“别讲经了，和我讲讲梅格洛尔吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梅格洛尔出场了！

这是十二年来第一个不用守宫的八月二十三号，沙加特意从喜马偕尔邦回到雅典，就为好好享受这不寻常的一天。他从圣域的出口开始，一路以普通人散步的速度往帕拉利亚沙滩走，路上看到什么吃的就买——玉米片、肉串、沙拉杯……一个半小时的行程刚刚过了三分之二，下午三点二十分，他已经吃了今天的第四顿。没有人能看出他是和尚的金发和尚左手拿羊肉卷饼右手端可乐，在偏西的太阳下闭着眼睛，这副尊荣让大街小巷里盯了游客十年的老扒手都不敢下手——那头发亮得刺眼，行人的目光焦点，本地人中的本地人，路熟到能闭眼走。

再次离开圣域前他又在十二宫里转了一圈，整个圣域的常驻人员除了城户纱织就是几个希腊本地人——艾俄罗斯、艾欧里亚、撒加和米罗，米罗马上也要彻底搬走了，虽然他家就在雅典东北边半小时车程的Kapandriti，搬来搬去也没出过这个小半岛。沙加进去的时候米罗在给他的宝贝们——一把电吉他，一把古典吉他，以及一众录音设备——打包，十几年里堆满天蝎宫起居室的东西空了大半，那些从路边小摊上买的劣质兵人、陶土圣诞老人、生锈的合金项链都不见了。

米罗的父母经营果园和酒庄，从头到尾都知道圣域的事情，对独生子从事高危职业也没什么反对意见。具体原因沙加并不清楚，不过卡妙肯定知道。米罗说过他爸妈不想看到他乱花钱买地摊小玩意。“要买就应该买个好的，我们又不缺那点钱”，米罗学得特别夸张——希腊的经济危机也的确影响不到卖水果和葡萄酒的人，这都是刚需。但小摊上的东西在孩子心里和天蝎座圣衣的尾巴一样都是宝贝，米罗照样乱买东西，只不过不往家里拿了，反正他爸妈也没法进天蝎宫查证儿子到底有没有说谎。这种管束是沙加此生未有的体验，他猜测那感觉应该很好，因为每次说起来米罗都很开心。

沙加现在也很开心。他又瞄上了一个卖炸海鲜的小摊，一个个顾客手拿装着鱿鱼须和鯷鱼的纸筒，另一只手往上面挤柠檬。五分钟后，他吃着炸小鱼，过了海滩外的最后一条马路。这个海滩的沙子不好，但是毕竟是离市区最近的有救生员的海滩，周围还全是餐厅和酒吧，人依然很多。沙加找了一块礁石坐下，背对太阳看着来来往往的穿着泳衣和沙滩裤的人群。职业习惯使然，他在接近海滩前就把这里的人群分布和运动轨迹都看清了，沙滩北侧尽头处一块地方的人不寻常的多，看他们的站位，那里应该有个街头艺人在表演，还是个很厉害的艺人。

他吃完海鲜杯，掏出手机看了一眼聊天群，五个小时前阿鲁迪巴发了一张菜市场的照片，天黑漆漆的，只有红的黄的灯光照着一箱箱蔬菜，远处隐约能看到卖肉的铺子。他写道“开餐馆真的好累啊！！！！”在日本的星矢问：“你哪里现在几点？”阿鲁迪巴回道：“四点，凌晨！！每天进货都要两点半起床三点出门！”

沙加算了一下中国的时区，用念力问穆：“阿鲁迪巴怎么了？”

“他家里有好几家餐厅，他爸妈让他先从零开始经营一家小店，如果干成了才让他接手。”

“众生皆苦。”沙加道。

“人开心着呢！说来你什么时候来中国玩？来成都住我家啊！”

“下周有世界佛教论坛，散会之后我会去找你的。”

“签证办了吗？”

“办了，我坐飞机从新德里走。”

“八月三十一号上午散会？我那天新生报到，我也不知道新生报到到底要干什么……你到时候直接去学校找我？我应该会去一下宿舍，虽然不打算住那。”

“哦对，老师定居成都了，在青城山盘了间茶馆。我们可以上山玩玩蹭吃蹭喝。”

他俩切断通讯，沙加跳下礁石扔掉纸筒，朝人群聚集的地方走过去。那个街头艺人是个自弹自唱的歌手，现在唱的是某种北欧语言的民谣，中世纪的曲调。他的音色非常好，音域很广，发声放松声音通透，各个音区的音色和谐统一——沙加最近在学音乐，不知不觉地就开始分析别人的声音。他猜测歌手有扎实的古典基础，又在这之上钻研了现代流行唱法和各种民歌唱法。倒是他弹的琴，不知道到底是古典吉他还是别的什么弦乐器，沙加没动用念力所以听得不是很清楚。

等接近了，慢慢地找到空位挪去最前面，他发现那居然是竖琴，和凯尔特竖琴差不多大，但是有两排弦，能一手弹旋律另一手拍出鼓声。歌手个子很高，一张充满文艺气息的成熟的脸，高鼻梁薄嘴唇灰眼睛，黑头发扎成高马尾，神情温柔又投入。他面前放着打开的竖琴箱子，里面已经堆满了花花绿绿的纸币和硬币。地上摆了一块卡纸，上书“点歌10欧”，字写得特别小，好像故意不让人看到。

这个歌手不是人类——沙加只看了他一眼就下了结论。他身上有一股古老的力量，或者说，他这个“人”就那么古老，沙加闭上眼睛“看”到的歌手就像一座圣域一样。这样的生物怎么可能是人类，可是也不像他见过的交过手的神。他想到了海魔女和天琴座——神话时代的天琴座，扮成一个普普通通的人类男青年，在沙滩上唱歌。不，天琴座还不行，得是更神秘的什么角色。

有个小女孩拿着纸钞上前，踮起脚想凑到歌手耳边说话，歌手放下竖琴把她抱到腿上听了她的要求，一番交流之后，小女孩红着脸跑回父母身边，歌手重新抱起琴，对众人说：“接下来是这位瑞典小朋友点的歌，Herr Mannelig，讲的是一个洞穴巨人向人类求婚的故事。”他的希腊语有别国口音，具体是哪里的沙加听不出来，黄金圣斗士从小长在希腊，各个都说的雅典标准口音，他没有参考对象。

歌手喝了几口水，完全放松肌肉，发出温柔醇厚的男低音。他没有用Bel Canto的唱法，音量不可能很大，但是他就能让每个人都听得清清楚楚。唱完第一段歌词他开始逐渐升调，到最后一段重复的副歌他已经升到了counter tenor的部分，本就很轻的头声慢慢变弱，逐渐加入气音和似有似乎的微弱颤音。等观众的掌声停下——沙加也跟着鼓掌，不管歌手到底是个什么人，他真的唱得非常好——歌手说：“点歌的话，重金属摇滚黑嗓和无调性的我真不会，印度和阿拉伯歌也不行，我今天带的乐器弹不了微分音。没有人要点歌我就自己唱啦？《Dio Mi Potevi Scagliar》，歌剧《奥赛罗》的男高音唱段。”

他放下竖琴活动身体，人群中又爆发出掌声。沙加把位置让给一对戴着粉红风信子花的父女，自己穿出人群，他听到两个人在用意大利语讨论这个歌手到底是哪个歌剧院的演员。沙加不喜欢听歌剧，打算趁这段时间再去买点吃的，如果吃完了回来歌手还在，他打算去点首歌。

沙加穿过马路去买了一份希腊酸奶，上面浇了两倍的坚果碎和三倍的蜂蜜，神奇的是店员居然没多收钱。他站在路边舔酸奶，眼睛一直看着沙滩弹唱会，还能隐隐听到歌声飘过来。听说歌剧演员在音乐厅里演唱都不用麦克风，一整个交响乐团都盖不住人声，沙加完全理解不了其中原理——不用小宇宙和念力的话。如果用那就简单了，穆就是顶尖好手，还自嘲过他能光靠唱歌唱死敌人。他生来就没有音乐细胞，高八度低八度在他听来是一样的，误差在一个全音符之间也都是一样的。

想到穆，沙加立马调头进去又买了一份酸奶。现在是和平年代，每天的消耗量大幅度降低，如果不趁着这时候努力增肥，他这辈子体重估计都上不了70公斤，穆会一直笑他瘦得要成仙——他现在68.5，未来的半个月内绝对要忍住，千万千万不能去找老同事对练，不然几轮打下来好不容易长的半公斤肉又要没了。

吃完两份酸奶回到沙滩，歌手恰好唱完收尾的长音、冲众人行歌剧演员的谢幕礼。他又问有没有人想点歌，沙加从他侧后方接近，随便从口袋里摸了几张纸币放在琴盒里。歌手看了一眼，皱着眉向他确认：“三十首？先生真的真的对不起，我的时间不够了，六点半我就得走了。”

“不用三十首，一首就可以。”

“啊？？三百欧一首歌？演唱会VIP票都不能这么贵啊！”

沙加点头道：“我喜欢你唱的。”

歌手拍手大笑：“哎呀遇到大金主了！一首太少了，至少也得两首吧！”

“那就两首，你听交响金属吗？Nightwish，Within Tempation，Evanescence……”

“必须听啊！我就是荷兰人，还和Within Temptation合作过。”

“《See Who I am》?”

“这个能唱，不过它没金属伴奏不够激情，我改成抒情慢板，第二首呢？”

“《Olimpico》？这届欧洲运动会的开幕曲。”

“意大利语的对吧，又叫《Ogni Pietra》？”见沙加点头，歌手接着说，“我认识作曲家哦，要不再附送另一首他写的歌吧，《疲惫天鹅之爱》，俄语我说不好但是唱歌可以的。你会唱和声吗？要不要和我一起？”（注：我流时间线，这两首其实是2019年的歌）

“千万别，我和你完全不是一个水平的，我听就好了。”

“这位先生点了三首歌，接下来的十五分钟都是他的啦！”歌手抬掌将沙加指给众人看。金发和尚退到一边，盘膝坐下闭眼等他开口。《See Who I Am》的难度不高，改成抒情版之后完成得“平平无奇”——和刚才极其惊艳的瑞典民歌以及奥赛罗比。《Olimpico》又是一首美声歌，原唱迪玛希一个人从男中音唱到了女高音，这个歌手也可以——虽然他并没有唱完整首，这里没有合唱团和交响乐团配合，后半段不适合街头演唱，但是沙加知道他绝对可以，他甚至连百分之十的实力都没有拿出来，也许还要更少。沙加不禁开始想象当他火力全开的时候——就像他自己穿上处女座圣衣睁开眼睛——到底会是什么样子。

第三首歌沙加没听过，他也不会俄语，十二宫里只有卡妙一个人会——米罗据说尝试学过但是放弃了。当歌手唱出第一句，沙加特别希望卡妙在场可以给他翻译歌词，那低沉柔和的男低音又温暖又哀伤，沙加猜测这是一首男人唱给自己深爱、但又不得不分开的恋人的歌，疲惫的天鹅，天鹅永远都是忠贞不渝的爱情的象征——可是说来，卡妙讲过天鹅也会出轨，在他刚和米罗看完马林斯基芭蕾舞团的《天鹅湖》之后……就当天鹅不会吧。他回到歌曲中，这一回来就出不去了，歌曲进行到了第二段，歌手换了高八度的头声，这次是恋人中的另一方，同样的缠绵哀婉，第一段里没有的轻盈填补了所有缺失的信息——包括语言障碍。关闭视觉之后听觉格外敏锐，沙加完全被那个歌声带进了它的世界，而他非常愿意。这一段结束后是吟唱，一切都非常美妙，直到最后的高潮部分，歌手以极强的气息唱出了撕心裂肺的“天鹅”一词——

沙加猛地睁开眼睛，他的头发隐隐开始逆着风向舞动，周身出现一圈常人看不到的金光。歌手仿佛用那一个高音撕开了世界，飘扬的火焰旗帜、翱翔天空的巨鹰和黑龙、吞噬大陆的海啸从那个转瞬即逝的裂缝中朝沙加袭来、激发出他的战斗本能。

歌手没有下一步动作，过了全曲的最高潮就又是那个“歌剧院”的优秀演员，沙加也随之收了小宇宙。歌唱完后，黑发男人转头在掌声中朝沙加点头致谢，两人目光相对，沙加便知道他感觉到了刚才的暗流。他看了一眼腕表，说：“我得休息一会，连着唱了五首累了累了。”说罢放下竖琴，小跑出海滩去买吃的，他的钱和背包都扔在地上，没有一个人敢打它们的主意。

后面又有一个人点了《Alabama Song》，大卫·鲍伊的歌，绝大多数时间里都是歌手自己挑歌，六点半时演唱会准时结束。站了许久的听众纷纷上前感谢歌手的表演、往箱子里塞钱，歌手就笑着一个一个致谢。沙加仍然盘腿坐着，直到歌手收好钱、装好竖琴朝他走过来，沙加站起身和他握手。

“你好，我是埃米尔·德·弗里斯，业内艺名卡纳芬威。”

“你好，我叫沙加。我知道卡纳芬威这个名字，我上周看了电影《宝石史诗》，是你写的配乐。”

歌手微笑：“非常高兴认识你，你刚才听到了吧？《疲惫天鹅之爱》真的难，唱那种爆发的高音我容易收不住——不愧是圣域的人。”

沙加的目光又一次变得凌厉，歌手连忙摆手道：“我不是敌人，真的不是，甚至说起来，我还参与过星座圣衣的锻造，它们用了一点我那个种族的技术。我知道圣域的事，雅典娜和哈迪斯的战争，不过不认识圣域成员。”

“您身上的确有熟悉的力量，也不是人类。那这样的话，”他竖掌行了佛礼，“我是处女座黄金圣斗士沙加。”

“梅格洛尔·卡纳芬威·玛卡劳瑞，诺多精灵王室第一家族二王子，歌手。叫我梅格洛尔吧。”梅格洛尔把右手按在左胸，“卡纳芬威是父名，玛卡劳瑞是母名，意思是‘切断黄金’。我出生的那个世界已经在末日终站里结束了，现在这是第二篇章。”

“愿闻其详。”

“好啊，我也好多年没遇上一个能这么说话的人了。现在五点半，要不要找个地方一起吃个饭或者喝杯咖啡？沙加是僧侣？饮食上有什么禁忌吗？”

“不喝酒也不喝咖啡，别的没有。”

“太棒了！难得碰上一个不忌口的人！你知道现在又是无麸质又是素食主义又是不吃内脏不吃红肉不吃碳水不吃糖的，我都不太敢找人吃饭了。”

“你想吃披萨吗，我特别想吃，要不要买了找个没人的海滩？往北边去，格陵兰岛南端？我想好好唱首歌，不用收着力量的。”

沙加指了一个方向，说：“那边有家很好的披萨店，我的同事推荐的，还没去过。”

“你是不是要给我看星星？”

“你怎么知道的？”梅格洛尔笑道。

“圣域的一切都和星星有关，你明摆着就是准备颠覆我的世界观。现在还是我的守宫月。”

“颠覆世界观说不上，就是有些东西也藏了太多了年了，被整个世界忘了，我总想着让它们重见天日，毕竟谁也不想一直孤独着。”

“格陵兰岛南部十点才天黑。”

“但是那里没有人，安全一点，大西洋的岛上这个时候都是去露营探险的，我怕被别人听到了。”

沙加本想说有他在没有人能听到，但是他既不能对普通人出手，又不能随便浪掉那千辛万苦吃来的半公斤，便说：“我可以吃两顿晚饭。”

他们去买了三个18寸的大披萨，一个青酱的两个番茄的，在店门口的长凳上坐着吃了一个，又在走去卫城北边的夜市的路上吃掉剩下两个。

“圣域的入口就在那里吧，我看到了。”梅格洛尔遥遥指着山顶，“我从来没上过这座山，不太敢接近它。”

“你能看到入口？”

“当你活了很久很久，时间总会改变你的感官。”梅格洛尔眨眨眼睛。

“你们诺多精灵除了会唱歌会锻造，还有别的能力吗？”

“唱歌能唱成我这样的可真的不多，会锻造倒是真的，几乎人人都会一点，我们结婚的时候要自己打戒指。别的能力也就是身体力量比人类强，感官比人类敏锐一点——和你们没法比，如果我没防备，你想杀我用不了0.1秒。还有就是没有自然死亡，死后的灵魂去向也不一样。啊，当然，世界都重生了一次，本来就不可能去往同一个地方。总之，灵魂的去向就不用追溯了，都不是一个世界的人了。”

“你完全没有惊讶哦，我这哪里会刷新你的世界观？”梅格洛尔笑了。

“的确没有，总体来说也很合理。”沙加看着精灵，“你想说来而不往非礼也？”

“你能读心？”

“毕竟刚刚认识不到半天。”

“老实说我一开始也尝试对你读心了，就在唱《疲惫天鹅之爱》的时候，但是没成功。”

沙加点头：“我用了不动明王法。”

“它是个能反弹攻击的护盾吧？全都弹到我自己身上了。告诉我这个没问题吗？”

“只是个名字而已。”

他们在夜市的人流里穿行，物色着各路商铺，每一家卖吃的店前都排了队，餐厅和酒吧里也人声鼎沸。二人花了半个小时才找到一家人没那么多的店，沙加点了海鲜面，梅格洛尔只点了一份甜品。

“我能说的你应该都知道了，雅典娜和哈迪斯，波塞冬，八十八个星座，黄道十二宫。”梅格洛尔点头，“圣域的人员构成详细我不能说，具体战役也不行。还有我自己，我生在印度北部，佛教僧侣，是希腊籍，理论上我现在应该在喜马偕尔邦的寺庙里。我们会瞬移。刚才听你说要去格陵兰岛，你也可以吗？”

“倒不是瞬间移动，要慢得多，其实是借助海的力量，波塞冬之前的上古海洋主宰。我只在海岸线附近和有入海河流的地方活动。”

这一顿吃完，再往北的天空也黑下来了，二人结账后又走回海边，约定好见面地点的坐标，梅格洛尔背着琴箱跑进涨潮的黑色大海消失在里面。沙加身上金光一闪，已来到一座裸岩小岛——或者说一块巨大的礁石上，周围雾气弥漫，常人触目所及之处都是沉重的深蓝色。岸在身后约摸五公里的地方，上有巍峨的雪山。沙加背对陆风坐下，二十分钟之后梅格洛尔从另一侧爬了上来，衣服、头发和琴箱都没有湿。

“你要给我看什么？”

“星座出现以前的星图，我们的神瓦尔妲的星空。”

“在这之前，你的语言本身是不是就有某种力量？”

“有，所有的语言和文字都是有力量的，但你所指的是不是类似大日如来真言那样的语言？那种力量我们没有。至于唱歌，我本来是想唱昆雅语——我的母语，但既然你这么说了，我就不唱词了。能唱的只有元音，我就用a e i o u五个音，它们也算声乐里的真言吧。”他放下琴盒冲沙加笑，“唱什么歌不重要，用什么语言唱也不重要，只要是我。”

他背对沙加，面朝雾和无边无际的大海张开双臂，一个清亮的高音拔地而起，圣剑一般直直刺入不可见的夜空，刹那间云开雾散。因为没有视觉参照物，亮得吓人的星河无限接近地面将两人包裹在内。东方的双鱼座、再往北的水瓶座、射手座、木星和土星就飘在眼前，伸出手就能摸到那些光点。

渐渐地，星空变成了海一样的液体，自那不可见的剑刺中的地方开始，有一波一波的涟漪传开到天空的尽头。星星们忽明忽暗，逐渐沉进发光的黑河，直到全都消失不见——此时没有光了，反射恒星光芒的月亮、跨越遥远的几万、几十万光年抵达地球的远古之光都彻底退去，而梅格洛尔发起光，一颗暗淡的白色星星，星星的内部有一团火，就像所有的恒星那样。

他的声音再次拔高，缥缈的歌声飞入纯黑的夜幕，再次激起波纹，这回波纹带回了星星，和刚才不一样的星星，数量少得多，但每一颗都很亮，都流着——这是最准确的形容——液体般的光，好像它们就是发光的湖泊。时间被倒流回不存在的年代，沙加看到一块古陆从海底升起，腐朽在海水中的树恢复生机，残垣断壁变成美轮美奂的城池，歌声在飘荡，冶炼炉里烧着不灭的火，白衣白马的年轻男女在平原上奔驰。

=============================

穆说：“圣衣用了诺多精灵的技术，那这么说，穆大陆，就是他所说的贝尔兰古陆？等等，那岂不是，我们是有精灵血统的人类，活过了末日终战？他能证明吗？”

“他说他可以，但是他技术不够好，能修不能造。”

“这个人我一定要见！现在还有哪个星座的圣衣坏了？啊好像没有，我都修好了。那就……”

“不行，想都别想。你不是和紫龙关系不错吗，去借他的。”

“……老师会想打死我的。”

“我觉得史昂和童虎不会的，尤其史昂。”

穆一愣，说：“称呼变了。”

“梅格洛尔唱歌的时候我想起了前世的事情，我是上一代圣战时的处女座阿释密达。”

穆瞪大眼睛，但随即又放松了：“这个我真的不惊讶。”

沙加从掌心里抽出已经完全变黑的念珠，说：“我之前就随口一说，108颗珠子对应108个冥斗士，杀一个就有一颗念珠变黑。原来……它真的是个封印，用冥界的木栾子做的。在我做出来之前，冥斗士可以无限复活。”

穆跳下床用汉语叫道：“我靠。”

“还有，”沙加的眼睛也瞪得很大，隐隐有和穆比大小的架势，“前世的天舞宝轮，可以封第八感。”

“我靠！！”

他盯住穆说：“我也很惊讶，我上辈子真的好强。”

“你要干什么？要我陪你练天舞宝轮吗？不行不行我连常态第八感都做不到你要杀我啊！”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3和4都写米妙，还有他们家人，还有家庭关系，还有精罗笑话  
> 米罗全家非常牛啤，生死看淡，极其超脱，妙老师家是另一个极端，妙老师和他爸妈都很惨，但是问题没办法解决的，因为不能说开  
> 米罗家开酒庄，我超级想写点细节但是我啥都不懂，管它什么红酒我都拿来煮Mulled wine

卢克·迪米特拉斯光着脚走进厨房，按下研磨机的开关，在令人浑身舒爽的机械音和咖啡豆的香气中给自己倒了一杯柠檬水。屋子另一头传来克洛伊的歌声，《Mou Les》，三十几年前某一届Eurovision的希腊参赛曲目。一杯水喝完，今天的咖啡粉也磨好了。他拿出红铜小锅，倒入咖啡粉、白砂糖和水，放在开小火的炉子上用勺子慢慢搅拌里面的深棕色液体。随着温度上升，液面上浮出一层细密的泡沫，那是咖啡豆里的油脂，是希腊咖啡的灵魂。这个时候，克洛伊就会擦着头发上的水珠从浴室里出来，在丈夫脸上亲一口，端着咖啡坐到餐桌前喝。

“今天有日本来的旅行团，约的十点半到，在酒庄吃饭。”卢克也坐下来，看着手机备忘录。

克洛伊打开一条短信，随即扔下手机叫道：“我被安娜放鸽子了，理由都不说一个！她怎么又这样！不出门了不出门了！旅游团你去还是我去？”

“一起嘛？等他们走了我俩下午去逛街，你想买什么来着？登山鞋还是跑步鞋？”

“跑鞋，还想买个包，Chloe今年的单肩包真好看，听说很重而且容量很小，但是好看啊！”

“走，就这么定了，晚上吃啥？哦对，早上吃啥？”

“蛋饼！多放点烤番茄和西蓝花，我还要帕尔马火腿。”她把咖啡杯和铜锅都放进洗碗机，“我去把衣服扔洗衣机里，你有要送干洗店的吗？”

“现在没有，还能穿几天。”卢克开火烧热平底锅加入橄榄油，同时打发鸡蛋，然后把料理机里的碎西蓝花倒进蛋液，一套动作行云流水。他又烤了几片葡萄干肉桂全麦面包，切了两个苹果，再倒上橙汁，回到客厅的克洛伊拿出莳萝酸奶油酱扔上餐桌。

“我听说是卡纳芬威上个月在帕拉米尔沙滩唱了一下午歌，两周前的样子。”

卢克叫道：“什么？卡纳芬威？在雅典？天啊我为什么不知道我错过了什么！”

“哪有你这么追星的？！你都没社交账号，怎么可能知道？卡纳芬威开唱前还发了条Ins呢。”

“你说得对，我今天就去注册。他，唱了一下午，一下午……”卢克喃喃自语。

“他是不是很少开live？我记得你说过，是那种根本不想开演唱会不想发唱片的歌手。”

“是啊，主要写交响乐，所有live都在街头，神出鬼没的。”

“有人录了视频，相关推荐真是个好功能。”克洛伊点开那条视频状态，把手机摆在丈夫面前。

“我靠，是《The Islander》，梦幻联动！”他紧紧捏住克洛伊的手机，把声音开到最大举到空中，梅格洛尔的声音在整个一层回响，视频里嘈杂的人声、车流和海浪声把这栋别墅变成了沙滩。

克洛伊接回手机，又看了一遍那个视频，指着画面中卡纳芬威左手边说：“诶，这个人长得好看。”卢克伸头过去，看到一个迎着太阳盘腿闭目坐着的青年，圆领白T恤，浑身仿佛在发光，纯金的长发垂在地上。那是一把可以去拍卡诗广告的自带特效的好头发。

“他是艺人吗？”

“倒是没见过他，估计不是吧，也不是长得好看就要去做艺人嘛。”

“可这长得太好看了啊！”

“米罗不是说过他同事全都好看得不行吗？看看他们在干什么？对了你记得不记得他说的，那个谁，哪个星座的来着，是金发，头发也很长——哦他们好像有一大半留长发。”

“处女座？等等，处女座是不是个佛教徒？印度人？”

“对对对就是他。”

“这个人不会就是吧！”卡洛伊竖起手机，“你看他这个坐姿。”

“好像是，他的手势是不是有什么意思？真的越看越像啊！”

“等米罗回来问问他呗。米罗不是说圣域已经解散了嘛，把剩下的事情处理完就走。也不是解散，那个词是什么来着？”

“我知道我知道，我也忘了……如果还有什么事随时都会再次集结，传承也不会断。”卢克猛地一拍手，“那我们儿子是不是哪天就要收徒了！”

“哎呦那可不就是个孙子嘛！”克洛伊笑起来，“卡妙年纪轻轻的就有了俩，米罗还是晚点好，不然得祸害人家小孩了。”

他们收起盘子启动洗碗机，一起窝在沙发上看早间新闻之后的谈话类节目——内容比较神奇收视率很差，所以放在这个大家都在上班上学没几个人会看电视的时间。一个教会的发言人侃侃而谈罗马帝国的历史，这不是辩论也不是访谈，主持人话不多，只是点头、“嗯”和对一些观点提出疑问要求详解。

夫妻二人背后金光一闪，紧接着是几个箱子咣当落地。他俩吓得尖叫，猛地翻下沙发举着茶几上的烛台和两升的玻璃茶壶就要往后扔——

“别打我啊！！”米罗大叫，“我是你们亲儿子啊！！”

三个人面面相觑，卢克的目光在儿子那头乱糟糟的长卷发、健硕的胸肌、地上的乐器箱子和老婆的脸之间跳跃，半晌，开口：“你们圣域，其实是个乐队？你们唱歌保护世界？《超时空要塞》？”

“不，我们是《东京猫猫》！”米罗哈哈大笑，“我没吃早饭诶，家里有吃的吗？”

“你这次是彻底不走了？冰箱里自己翻。”卢克还站在原地，米罗已跳过箱子拉开冰箱门，抓起一片面包塞进嘴，拿了三个鸡蛋和一包香肠出来。

“彻底不走了，散伙了退休了，我才二十就退休啦！人生赢家！现在圣域里就四个人，马上他们也要走了。”米罗一边开火倒油一边说，“世界和平！”他回过身比了一个V。

夫妻二人瘫回沙发上，长叹道：“太好了……”

米罗挤到爸妈中间，抱着大盘子吃早饭，电视上的嘉宾在慷慨激昂地说：“我们都是罗马人，这个世界上根本没有什么希腊人！我们都是说着希腊语的罗马人！”（注：精罗梗，感谢小伙伴兵仔）

“啊？”米罗咽下鸡蛋，“什么？为什么没有希腊人？凭什么说没有希腊人？希腊神都有为什么没有希腊人啊！！”

“别管他了，就是个喜欢罗马帝国喜欢到上头的人。”克洛伊说。

“今天有什么乐子吗？不知道干啥。”

“十点半有个旅游团来酒庄，下午我和你爸去逛街，晚上吃饭，再去哪个酒吧喝两杯。”

“好啊好啊我去接待，你们两个去玩吧，放心交给我。”

“是日本团，你那英语真的可以吗？”

“有导游啊，导游不会希腊语凭什么在希腊做导游？如果导游真不行，我帅啊！我没吃饱，好像吃的也不多了，我去买菜。”

“你们退休了，不会发胖吧……”克洛伊抓住正在起身的儿子。

“怎么可能，当然不会放弃训练啊！去找朋友打两场就好了。”他又坐下去，搂住身材娇小——和他相比——的老妈，“我有个同事特别想增肥，全天都在吃，从来没成功过。”

“狠吃不动也不行？”

“啊，努力了两个月重了半公斤，听说现在又没了。”

“对了儿子，”卢克拿过克洛伊的手机打开卡纳芬威的那个视频，“他是你的同事吗？”

“对对对，处女座沙加，我说的要增肥的就是他。”

“他可真好看。”克洛伊再次感叹。

“我不好看吗？卡妙不好看吗？沙加瘦得要成仙了哪有我身材好！老妈你不要看别人的孩子就是香啊！”

“你打理一下你的头发吧！”克洛伊挑起一缕打结的卷发，“至少梳顺了啊！你以前就不会卡到头发吗？”

“好好好我打理绝对打理，下午就去做护理，老妈你帮我约一下，我去买菜了，”米罗随手把盘子扔进水槽——洗碗机还在工作没办法打开，“然后直接去酒庄，你们该干啥干啥，别管我啊，玩得开心。我实在无聊就去骚扰同事，反正不会变胖。”他把箱子搬回楼上的音乐室，又下来穿上出门的鞋，人就在玄关处消失了。夫妇二人也换了衣服，坐进车里朝雅典城方向开去。

中午十二点半，米罗溜进厨房装了一大盘羊排和冰激凌，蹲在大树下大快朵颐。他思考着要不要怂恿酒庄主厨和他一起合伙开饭店别在这里干了，眼前迅速跳出里约热内卢凌晨三点的批发市场——这也太惨了真不适合他，他就应该每天睡到太阳晒屁股。克洛伊发来短信说给他约了下午两点，就在她一直去的那家美发沙龙，米罗把盘子送回厨房，又回到树下躺着，思考这一个小时里要干什么。

旅行团的人要出发去下一个目的地，米罗冲他们挥手叫道：“有空再来玩啊！”对方用刚学的希腊语喊谢谢。等他们哗啦啦地全部走过，路另一边的草坪上突然出现了一个人，到肩胛骨的长直发，白衬衣，黑色西装裤，背双肩包，手拿一杯咖啡。

“卡妙卡妙！”米罗蹦起来朝那边跑去，一把抱住他，“你怎么把头发剪短了？吃饭没？今天有羊排！”

“吃了。”卡妙伸手搂住米罗的腰。

“要不要再吃一顿？”

“我胃口没那么大……也没那么想增重。”

两人去了酒庄的私人会客厅，米罗拿起一瓶冰酒就要开，卡妙叫住他道：“在你家里喝酒没意思，别开了。”

“那晚上去找个酒吧喝，你想喝伏特加对吧，”米罗在他身边坐下，“我妈帮我约了待会搞头发，我去问问能不能加一个人，今天星期三下午两点应该不会满吧。你想换发型吗，还是就做个护理？”

卡妙没说话只是点头，米罗给沙龙打了电话，得到肯定的答复后笑嘻嘻地把脸埋进卡妙的头发里蹭了几下。

“你用的什么香水啊，好闻好闻。”

“娇兰古龙水，绿色标签那个。”

“新买的？要不要试试我的？我前几天买了好几瓶还没试过呢。”

“……你盲买香水吗？”

米罗抬头眨着眼看他：“懒得试，不喜欢就给我爸。”

卡妙轻轻叹气，推米罗坐直，头靠在他肩膀上，一手玩他的头发。米罗伸手揽住卡妙，道：“晚上喝酒说，你要不要睡一会？刚下课？到时间我喊你。”（注：法国博士其实是份工作）

“嗯。”卡妙身子一歪躺到米罗腿上，把脸贴上他的肚子。米罗插上耳机听他前几天录的《Recuerdos de la Alhembra》，听完再和大师的演奏对比，心里盘算着下一步要怎么练习改进。一点半的时候他推醒卡妙，两人上车朝雅典开，二十五分钟后抵达目的地附近的停车位。

二人并排躺着，店员在拿薄荷味的护理膏按摩头皮，一边不停地夸卡妙的发质好。米罗心血来潮：“我想把头发剪了，剪到和他一样长。”

“没问题。是应该修修了，您怎么这么久没来？”

“哈哈事情太多了，完全忘掉头发这回事。留太长了洗头好麻烦啊！”

“还废洗发水护发素呢。”

“要不先帮我剪了再护理吧，随便剪几下，给你们省点产品。”米罗笑，他便包好毛巾去剪头发了，回来的时候，卡妙已经闭上眼睛，正和店员解释他的燕尾眉是天生的不是故意修成这样的。

米罗说起法语：“卡妙卡妙，我们什么时候再录个合奏？诶我跟你说，我们上次的《Il vento d'oro》播放量上一百万了！再录个火点的曲子分钱啊！”（注：JOJO5乔鲁诺处刑曲）

“手风琴还是吉他？”

“都行！关键是你这个人！”

“我学校里有个地方景不错，也安静，可以去录外景。”卡妙说，“手风琴一直没练，得等我两个月捡回来。”

“不急不急，嘿嘿嘿，吉他也行。我最近在练《Recuerdos de la Alhembra》，我们能不能把它写成吉他手风琴合奏？这个要是做出来绝对火！我看能上三百万！经典老曲，谁都爱听，永不过气！”

“好。”

“要不要听我最近的一个录音？”米罗已经把手机递过去了。

“我不在状态，有问题也听不出来。”

“啊没事！”他缩回手，“等等我突然想到一个问题，晚上要去喝酒，我为什么要开车！！过夜停车费好贵啊！”

“喝酒之前把车开去你爸妈那里吧。”

“啊！对！我给我妈打电话。希望她没中午就喝起来，六个小时之后酒精才能代谢……”卡妙已经吹干头发，坐在窗边的长凳上翻看杂志，米罗对着镜子里的卡妙笑。

米罗付了两个人的钱，把车开进Kriezotou街的停车场，和爸妈在Gucci店里会合交了车钥匙。克洛伊看到卡妙极其开心，比见到自己儿子要开心多了，扑过来抱着他踮起脚行贴面礼。

“今天要不要住家里？”她拉着卡妙的胳膊问。

“我还不确定，不过明天倒是没有事。”

“别走啦！明天去摘葡萄啊！给你单独做一桶酒。”

“我今天买了几块好牛排，还可以烤肉吃。”米罗补上。

卡妙明显地欲言又止，最终点头答应了。

“家里见！”卢克和二人挥手道别，去柜台付钱。

“你才是我爸妈的大宝贝。我和他们说过你死了，他们不知道我也死过啊！”米罗掐着手指数数，“不过次数稍微少了那么一点点。”

“别讲了，能不说就不说，没必要知道。”

“的确，虽然我觉得他们两个什么都能接受，但是万一呢……万一就突然反常了。”

“我爸妈，还有我弟弟，都是老样子，哦不……”卡妙又叹气，“更……问题更严重了。晚上再说，不喝点酒不知道怎么开始。我感谢我弟弟没真的把我的事情拿出去到处讲。”

“我靠，不会吧，他真想过？”米罗的目光骤然变得凌厉。

“谁知道呢，我又不是沙加也不是穆，不会读心。16岁的男孩子，正常的男孩子，冲动、口无遮拦……这才是正常的。”

“雅典娜大人没有曝光圣域的意思。”米罗道，“诺亚，还有你爸妈手里有证据吗？”

“没有。我一直很小心的，我每次从俄罗斯回法国都坐飞机，从不在他们面前做——‘不正常’——的事。”

米罗的手机“滴”了一声，他点开短信，按灭屏幕，又再次解锁，将它递给卡妙，说：“帮我看看这的确是沙加的号码对不对？”

卡妙挑眉：“这名字这么大一个，五个字母，S——H——A——K——A，你要不在前面加个‘VIRGO’算了。”

“不不不不不不，你看短信的内容。”

卡妙皱起眉，抬头看米罗，两人面面相觑：“卡纳芬威？沙加？乐队？找我俩？”

“这个信息量太大了……我得消化一下。”米罗抱住更加毛茸茸的脑袋在人行道上尖叫，“卡纳芬威啊！！！卡纳芬威啊！！！卡纳芬威啊！！！他不在流行乐届发展，但是在古典和电影配乐领域——”

“我知道卡纳芬威。沙加还会唱歌？交响金属乐队……”

米罗抢回手机，分了左边耳塞给卡妙，一个电话打给沙加：“你没开玩笑吧？真的吗？卡纳芬威？哦天啊我想起来了，你是在那天，沙滩上，认识他的对不对？”

“出家人不打诳语。”沙加说，“卡纳芬威——埃米尔·德·弗里斯先生就在我身边。”

耳机里传来另一个声音，的确和卡纳芬威说话的声音一模一样：“奥亨先生，迪米特拉斯先生，你们好，我是埃米尔。”

米罗大叫：“开什么玩笑！雅典娜救救我！我当然愿意啊！我现在就加入！沙加你为什么要问我愿不愿意，我必须愿意啊！！卡妙也必须愿意啊！说不愿意这还做人吗？沙加你是不是算准了我哪天走一出来你就给我发短信吓我啊！”

“是，那我们再挑个时间细说。”沙加道，挂了电话。

几缕卷发挡着米罗的一只眼睛，他喃喃道：“我需要冷静一下，你快给我来发钻石星辰。”

“那边有家咖啡店，去买点冷的。”卡妙拉住米罗过马路，二人去买了两杯冰咖啡和大份的柠檬薄荷味gelato。

“你知不知道卡纳芬威是我爸的偶像……我爸早年也想搞古典乐，唱过男高音，后来转了竖琴，学上一半发现以他的天赋绝对赚不到什么钱，只能进没名气的小团。”

“这我真不知道，第一次听说，我更了解你爸爸了。”

“还有，沙加，会唱歌，还能让卡纳芬威认可？不行不行，这个比卡纳芬威邀请我俩更奇怪。”

“他是唯一一个有常态第八感的人，有什么是他做不到的吗。”

“修……修圣衣？靠，不公平，不公平，不公平。他才学了多久？”

“这个世界……本身也没有公平可言。无时无刻，无处不在。”

米罗搂住他，开始像是在安慰，然后就变了味，贴在他身上直把他往墙边挤。

“我心情好一点了。”卡妙说。

“那我更开心了，超开心，我们去吃龙虾吧？要不要现在去租条船看看能不能现捞点鱼？”

“还是别了吧。”卡妙推直退休的天蝎座，指着前面的正装成衣店铺，“我去那家看看。”

“卡妙开始买正装啦！步入社会啦！”

“博士的确是份工作，我一个月有三千欧的工资。至于乐队，如果有时间冲突，肯定是学术的事优先，就当我是兼职吧。”

“我们不都是兼职？严格来说我在酒庄工作诶！沙加是个正经持证上岗的和尚，卡纳芬威的主业是电影配乐。话说鼓手贝斯键盘他们两个会挑谁？修罗倒是会打架子鼓，贝斯和键盘有人行吗？”

“我不知道，不记得有。”

“能让沙加看上，那到底得是个什么人啊！卡纳芬威会不会也是什么，大有来头的？三界——”卡妙去推店门，米罗立刻闭上嘴。

“为什么这么说？总不会有人质疑埃米尔的专业能力吧。”

“不是这个意思，你想想，沙加，谁知道他唱的歌是啥样！”米罗模糊了用词，这样即使在旁人听来他俩的对话也很正常，就像在背后议论朋友或者同事。

“估计鼓手就是修罗了。”

卡妙挑了深灰色的西装三件套和一件秋冬的长风衣，店员帮他试穿，在后背和腰身处用粉笔打上待会裁改要用的记号。这种小改动很快就可以完成，二人出去打发过这一个半小时，回来取了衣服，走向米罗订了位的餐厅。饭后已接近九点，天空已是灰蒙蒙的深蓝色，海边的游客全都散了，卡妙终于喝上了伏特加。二人蹲在远离海岸的一块礁石上，卡妙一口气喝了半瓶，直盯着西边最后一点亮光沉下海平面。米罗抿着蓝色珊瑚礁，一边啃打包的鸡翅。

“我得和你解释清楚，我和冰河那次到底是怎么回事。”卡妙的状态来了。

米罗抓住他的手说：“这可太好了，我都快想疯了。”

卡妙完全没在意米罗手上的水，道：“说来话长——唉，我不会讲这种事，算了就从头说吧，时间顺序。你知道的，我爸妈和你爸妈完全不一样，你爸妈完全不在意到底能活多久从事什么职业，活着的时候做点自己觉得有意义的事，开心就好，我那边……他们是另一个极端。也不是极端，就，普通人？正常人？我在Reddit和各种论坛里看了不少，类似情况，孩子从事高危工作——家人不同意。还有就是独生子独生女，已经长到挺大了，突然意外去世——综合一下各种条件，我应该能和这种情况类比。我爸妈那个反应也挺正常的。

“我六岁那年史昂大人找到我家把我带走了，他和我说，我将来是要去保护世界的英雄，和我父母——讲清了一切我可能遇到的危险，包括我随时都可能死。然后他们签了保密协议，自愿不自愿不重要，都一样，是有双重效力的文件，法律效力，也是个契约，我父母不能向外人透露任何关于圣域的事。”

“我也是，不过史昂大人也和我讲了，可能看我……比较，看得开？”

“我爸妈被吓得不清，还得编好理由和人说我去希腊了，后面又去俄罗斯了。我拿到圣衣后每年都回家一两次，就看到他们越来越冷淡，先是好像一切如常——现在想来——是在我面前表演，后来演不动了。我……也真的信水瓶座就要绝情断欲才能领悟奥义。爸妈也失望吧。他们没有参与我的成长，我也没有见证他们的变化——都是自己无法理解的事情，只能硬着头皮去推测过程，推测出来的全是错的。论坛里的那些父母还有心理医生，他们什么都没有。总不能和医生说，希腊神全都存在，我儿子是雅典娜的人能徒手停止原子运动会瞬移……”

“然后有一天，他们憋不住了，和诺亚摊牌了，诺亚没有被契约判断为外人，他也不被约束。他倒是觉得保密是件很酷的事情，就像超级英雄的秘密伙伴一样，超级英雄和‘椅子上的人’。”

“再后来就是冰河和艾尔扎克，收艾尔扎克的时候我还不到十六岁。”卡妙又喝了几口伏特加，“Merde！我他妈的怎么知道怎么养孩子？啊！我连饭都不会做我天天吃学校食堂啊！你知道俄罗斯的小学不管饭吗？！下午一点半就放学！托管所五点放孩子回家，五点，不管晚饭！好不容易带大了，艾尔扎克死了！我可算懂我爸妈是什么心情了。”他一口喝干瓶中所有酒，玻璃瓶在他手中粉碎坍塌，飘出去的烟尘冻结一小片海水。卡妙用俄语说了长长的一串话，米罗一个字都没听懂。

“再后来就是你和我，那年圣诞节我回家了，和爸妈说我有男朋友了。他们问我是谁，我说是个希腊男孩子，比我小一点，人很好，在读音乐高中。我爸摔了盘子，问他是不是也是圣域的人。”他开始拿希腊语和法语混着说，偶尔还掺几句俄语，幸好并不多，“我妈哭着求我分手，我已经被圣域毁了一生，为什么要让这个家庭和圣域再纠缠得更深？我爸说不答应你就走吧。于是我走了。那个周末之后，雅典娜大人来到圣域了。”（注：希腊九年义务教育之后的学校叫Lyceum，已经分专业了）

米罗把自己的酒递给卡妙，他又一口喝光，又用“不应存在”的低温粉碎杯子。

“我先是发现，教皇不是教皇，那执行教皇令的我，这十三年里，我的立场，我的生存意义，都是错的——再发现冰河真的想杀我。我喊他停手，他没有，他进入无意识状态仅靠本能行动，他的本能就是杀了我。”卡妙扭头看着米罗，一脸眼泪，“没意思啊，真的没意思。”

米罗紧紧地抱住他，说：“我理解你，不骗人，绝对不骗人，也不是安慰，我真的理解。”

“真的？不是客套场面话，不是应付？”卡妙用俄语问道，见米罗没回应，抓着他又叽里咕噜说了一大堆。

米罗只好说：“你别忘了我的念力也不差。”卡妙这才放心，不追着问了。

“实话和我说，你放水了没有？”

“放了，我觉得没意思啊，没必要继续了，顺势而为吧。”卡妙又一次躺到米罗腿上，“你有想过你的前世是什么样的吗？”

“啊？话题跳跃这么大？没有，管它呢。”

“我知道，我上辈子也是一个水瓶座，我和冰河一样也杀了自己的老师。他破出冰棺的时候我多了一些记忆——不是看到了什么画面，就是记忆，我不知道他的名字但知道那就是我。一模一样，从内部打破冰棺，燃烧到极致，杀了他。”——米罗打了个冷战。

“那个我比卡妙强太多了，我在那一瞬间有了那个我的实力，但是我完全没有用。”

“你……你们水瓶座……怎么回事？”

“唉……”卡妙搂住米罗的腰，“代代相传的命运，都结束了——希望如此吧。”

“我靠你怎么这么惨啊！！！”米罗叫道，“妈的我爸就是你爸我妈就是你妈！”

“好啊，我们去结婚，那就真是了。”

“结！必须结！希腊不行，我们去法国！”

“我家的事还没完呢，远远没完。不说了，酒劲过了，说不出来。”他坐起来，目光清明。

“现在回去？还是再去哪里逛逛？”

“我想在这里坐一会，”卡妙看了一眼手表，“十一点回去？”

“好啊，”米罗在他脸上亲了一口，“明天去摘葡萄，我教你怎么酿酒！”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我曾经是数学专业的，然后我跑路了！穆也想跑路了！其实数学分析不难，是很基础的基础课，它只是模式和小学初中高中学的数学完全不一样，等把思维模式转过来了它就简单了！穆！你那么聪明！你可以的！

喜马拉雅山南麓气候湿润，清晨时分永远罩着一层牛奶一样的雾，当地老人总抱怨这个气候让人得关节炎，年轻人和游客倒是喜欢这般美景，百看不厌。但沙加在早课后的修炼地点远离喜马偕尔邦的种种优点——他会去高山的深处，海拔接近六千米，没有雾，没有登山线路，雪下偶有稀疏的苔藓，细细的冰雪融水会在一千多米的低处汇成冰蓝色的浅溪。这是一个好地方，不会有人无意中接近又被种种奇异的现象吓个半死、或是觉得天神显灵当场跪地膜拜——再带一群人一起来拜。

现在是和平年代，而且在很长一段时间内都不会再有战事，但沙加从未停止训练——并且为此放弃了他的增肥大计，他想试试能不能把天舞宝轮修炼到前世的高度——传说中的凭一己之力改掉冥界规则的前世。那个他爱笑也爱说话，非战时一直在笑，战斗中一直在说话，沙加的表情也变多了，而他并不觉得陌生。

上午九点左右沙加结束今天的训练，起身回寺庙。他会瞬移到山口，剩下的路程以常人的速度走完。一众僧人都以为每天用七个小时去爬一趟雪山是沙加的修行方式，午餐前从不尝试去找他，这倒也真没说错。当他路过第一家杂货店，穆的声音在他脑中响起来：“沙加，我们得监控一下卡妙的弟弟了。”

“诺亚·让·奥亨，今年16岁，在巴黎读高中二年级。”沙加回应道。他闭目转向北边的群山，那之后就是穆的老家。当然此时他肯定不在那。东八区时间现在上午十一点，现任的白羊座正在上数学分析课，不等下课就用念力联系沙加。

“他有曝光圣域的计划，不确定他手里有什么证据，但根据他的精神力波动来看，他一定有。”

“好，我负责他。”沙加睁开眼，在杂货铺子里买了两个苹果，“你好好上学，快期中考试了吧。”

穆笑道：“我已经想退学了，数学都什么玩意儿太难了啊真不是人学的！”

“穆啊，你冷静一点，”沙加也笑了，不知不觉带上了阿释密达的语气，“你花了那么大的精力高考，伤都没好就来回奔波，不能就这样放弃啊。”

“那不就是为了人生完整吗，我可是中国人，正经地上了十二年学的中国人，高考对一个中国人来说有多大的意义你也知道嘛。具体学什么学完要做什么我还真没想过，就当是享受人生，现在我后悔了，这算个鬼的享受人生。高中数学和大学数学为什么这么不一样！凭什么！”

“可能是死了两次，当时脑子坏掉了吧。”穆又说。

“数学居然能让我们睿智的穆说出这种话。这么说来，卡妙死的次数更多，他好像没说过脑子坏掉了哦。”

“我好气啊！”穆叫道，“你还提他？！我做不出作业他让我问他，我好不容易才翻出希腊语，他第一句话是，‘这太简单了我不知道怎么讲’。等他起床了我就去打他！”

他旋即叹气：“卡妙的弟弟……交给你了沙加，卡妙不容易，尽量别出事了。”

沙加吃着第二个苹果，说：“放心吧，不会有事的。”

“你看到了什么？”

“没有，只是合理推论而已，卡妙和米罗能解决的，你就安心学习好啦。”

“看不懂，黑板上都是些啥，算了……我再努力一下，转专业还要看第一年的成绩。”他切断通讯。

沙加走过第三家卖水果的铺子，前面的房屋越来越密集了，宝蓝的玫红的橙黄的朱红的漆在阳光下像一大盆宝石。有人对他行佛礼，沙加就一个一个地回。

中国时间十二点，穆下课后又联络沙加：“我想好了，我用白羊座圣衣，所谓我不入地狱谁入地狱。”

“这个典故倒是用得算对。梅格洛尔也很好奇你们是怎么修圣衣的，他说诺多的锻造工艺里不会用到血液。过几天乐队要开会，不如就那时候见个面？你应该也考完了。”

“好！对了，乐队现在有几个人了？”

“两个吉他手，米罗和卡妙，鼓手修罗，还差一个贝斯一个键盘，面试了几个人都不行。”

“你们两个把人家怎么了？”

“也没怎么样，就是经常弹错音，心神不宁。”

“是打算让谁去学贝斯和键盘吗？这个乐队真的要变成我们的退休再就业小组了。”

“梅格洛尔完全不介意，他还很高兴呢，”沙加笑道，“就像我认识了你。”

“你和前世的你真的越来越像了，我只求你别再拿我练天舞宝轮，不……真要练你悠着点，封到第六感就可以了，别继续，我爸妈心脏受不了。”

“前世的我，今世的我，都是我呀。”

“我知道，怎么样的沙加都是沙加，佛本无相，以众生相为其相。虽然这句话也不是在描述这个问题，”他停了一下，“但如果我连这一点都看不懂，凭什么和你做朋友？”

“穆哟，这么聪明的穆一定能学好数学的！”

“我靠，”穆叫道，“你来啊！你来帮我上大学啊！”

“我不。”沙加道，“我初中文凭。”

与此同时，身在雅典的米罗醒了，在两米宽的床上的枕头堆里又滚了半个小时才起来，下楼去喝爸爸煮的咖啡。

“你的睡衣是卡妙的？”克洛伊边给他递蜂蜜边说，“怎么这么紧？”

“啊？”米罗睡眼惺忪，揉着头发半晌才反应过来她问的是什么，低头一看，入眼的是蓝绿底色白天鹅图案的丝绸，布料紧裹着他的躯干，胸口的扣子都快炸开了。他赶快解开扣子：“还真是，想不起来了，拿混了吧。”

“你快给人家还回去啦！”克洛伊用杂志拍儿子的头，“你那么大一只还硬塞他的衣服！撑破了给我赔钱！”

米罗一溜烟地跑回房间，换了卫衣和牛仔裤，再下楼时早饭已经好了，芝麻面包圈夹鸡蛋、番茄和牛油果。他们这一家习惯在早餐时间互报日程，即使米罗以前很少在家吃早饭也不能向父母泄露机密，他毕竟是迪米特拉斯家的小孩，一旦回归普通人的生活，写进了基因的东西很快就会表现出来。

“我和卡妙改了支曲子，今天下午和他碰头练合奏，打算下周拍了视频，少说也能挣个五千。哦对，还睡衣。”

“我得去和律师开会，土耳其那边的生意有点法务上的问题。”克洛伊说。

“啊律师，我们有人去读法学院了！准备以后做法务。”米罗说，“拿的好像是博士学位？”

“读专业学位的话，拿博士学位的是北美的法学院，他去那边了？如果还在欧洲，应该是学士或者硕士。”卢克纠正道。

“我搞不清，还在欧洲没走吧，好像去英国了？他英语好像蛮好的，不知道上学够不够用。”

“米罗啊，你要不要考虑一下回去把高中上完？你就差一个学期了，几个月的事情。”

米罗大叫：“不要！我超讨厌上学！”

“哎呀，这么快了，临门一脚的事情，凑个整不好吗？卡妙都在读博士了，你不还有别的几个同事也回学校了吗？”

“坚决不去！杀了我也不去！”

卢克笑着说：“有谁能杀你？”

“还真有，哈迪斯啊！”他话音未落，父母二人就变了脸色，克洛伊抄起手边的杯子就往他身上砸。米罗以肉眼不可见的速度接住杯子和飞溅出来的菠萝汁，把它重新摆在克洛伊手边，又慢下来，一边叫“别打我”一边翻窗跑了。夫妻二人对视着苦笑，很快就像什么都没发生过一样。

米罗溜回家里拿上自己的吉他，瞬移到阿尔卑斯山的无人区，背对太阳面对风练起琴，等中午时分，他在洛泽尔站北边的树林里落地，像任何一个下了火车走路去学校的人一样踏上那条人行小路。二人在学校的餐厅碰头，打包了午饭一起去卡妙的住处吃，路上还碰上了卡妙的博士导师，一个约摸六十岁的研究超导体的“著名”教授——卡妙说他在业内是大佬中的大佬，离诺贝尔奖不远了，米罗反正连名字都没记住。

午饭吃了一半，卡妙的屏幕上跳出穆的消息，拍了一张手写的希腊语数学题。米罗伸头过去看，只觉得一阵眩晕，俗话形容过于高深的书说“每一个词都认识，连起来就是天书”，这一段文字却连里面的单词都是天书。卡妙按下录音键讲了几句话，大概意思就是要讨论两种情况，具体是什么情况米罗自然又听得眩晕。

卡妙放下手机看着他，说：“读博士想毕业得有一年的教学经验，我用穆练练手，他这个难。”

“啊？他不是大一吗？大一第一学期难？这点常识我还是有的啊。”

“他的问题都太简单了，所以反而不好讲。”卡妙基本吃饱了，在慢慢地消遣式地吃剩下的烤土豆，“而且他的思维模式还没有转过来，他们中国的高中学的是怎么用套路解决一个问题，而到了大学里就要讨论分析，为什么是这样。”

“你好欠打哦。”米罗托着脸。

“我觉得穆也这么想，但是我说的真的是大实话，他要来打我就来吧，正好练练手。”

“你当年不会也这么教的冰河吧？”

“不能这么类比，这是主业和副业，自然不一样。”

“你这就是在说‘我业余玩票也吊打你们这些专业的’，不行不行你这样越来越欠打了。”

卡妙眨眨眼睛，说：“我还有副副业呢。”

“啊！！”米罗大叫，“你不要说了！等等，我也有啊！不，卖酒可比上学容易太多了这根本不一样啊！”

卡妙挖了一勺蛋糕塞进米罗的嘴，说：“一点十五分我有个会，两点四十分在楼下碰头。”

“我在你这睡一会，哦对，你的睡衣。”米罗从包里抽出揉成一团的小天鹅睡衣，卡妙愣了一会，道：“什么时候落在你那里的？这是两年前冰河买的。”

“我也不知道，我家钟点工洗的，挂在衣柜里。”

卡妙的脸突然红了，说：“你表白那天我就穿的这个……”

米罗捂住脸叫道：“抱歉，我太紧张了，什么都不记得了。”

“那你还记得什么？”卡妙掰开他的手，凑得很近盯着他，两人的鼻尖都要碰上了。

“记得我觉得很幸福，超新星爆发那种感觉，管它以后会怎么样，有那一瞬间就够了。”

“你可真会说话。”卡妙亲了他一口，起身拎起包出门。

米罗洗了个澡，还喷了卡妙的香水，抱着卡妙的被子和枕头在床上打滚。卡妙的房间和他的人一样极简，二十几平方米的小套间里只有巴黎综合理工学院统一配的家具，多的一件也没有。所有的衣服都在那个小衣柜里，桌子上有台备用电脑和打印的资料，地上立着两把吉他和一架手风琴，都整整齐齐地收在琴箱里。他说这样搬家很方便，三个箱子一辆车就能一趟带走。

两点四十他扛着手风琴和吉他准时下楼，卡妙也到了，二人一起去学校东侧树林边的草地。本科生现在还在上课，那个位置除他们外没有人，又有树林挡住从后方吹来的风，是个适合室外练习的地方。他们开着手机录音器合奏几次，调整配合上的小问题，四点半结束，这时已经有不少下课的学生在朝这里走了。

米罗整个人都贴在卡妙身上，卷他的头发玩，物理博士生在笔记本电脑上敲打，写接下来半个学期的研究计划。二人前面有人在玩飞盘，有人在遛狗，八条体型各异毛色各异的狗追成一团。

“我不想上学，”他看着电脑屏幕说，“啊，不想上学，讨厌学校。”

“我知道你讨厌上学，别去了，又不是缺这一个学位就要活不下去。”

“可是我妈说得也对，我就差一个学期了，圣诞节完了回去，几个月就好。啊，还是不想上学。卡妙啊卡妙啊，等你拿到博士学位了会不会嫌弃我没文化？”

“你到底在想什么？穆拿中国那套给你洗脑了吗？这里是欧洲。”

“你们的校服好好看，你为什么没有？你的衣柜里没有那套哦。”

“那是本科生的校服，我们博士生没有的。那其实是军装礼服，这个学校以前是军校。我不太想穿它，毕竟我有另一套军装了。”

“我想看你穿嘛。那些国际生不是也得穿这个吗？那它在这里和普通的校服有什么区别？”米罗弯腰下去挡住卡妙的视线，眨巴着一双大眼睛。卡妙伸手揉他的头发，把他推开，说：“我可以去找人借一套。”

“卡妙你真好！”米罗贴上他的脸，“我今天不想走啦！我睡地上！”

“我在考虑再买一张床，气垫床或者单独一张床垫，卧室也放得下，以后你就不用睡地板了。”

米罗贴着他蹭来蹭去的动作突然停了，卡妙下意识地用小宇宙问：“怎么了？”

“你看十点钟方向五十米处，那是不是你爸妈和弟弟？”

卡妙抬头，在米罗震惊的眼神中说：“真的是。”对面的中年夫妻和稚嫩的少年早已看到他们了，正踏着草地朝这边走来。

“他们为什么会在这里？我要不要跑路？我记得你说过他们不喜欢我。”

“我……我也不知道。”

“跑个屁，”米罗握住拳，“临阵脱逃的人不配做圣斗士。”

“气氛如果太奇怪了就交给我，你先走。”卡妙说，颇有战场上“我断后”的意味。

三人已经到跟前了，卡妙收好电脑站起身，米罗紧随其后。这对母子长得非常像，眼睛的形状、脸骨结构和嘴唇都堪称一模一样，卡妙的母亲也是一个非常漂亮的人，眉眼间嘴角上的忧郁又让她的美和卡妙的美有了分别。诺亚则长得像爸爸，粗眉毛厚嘴唇，身高已经追平卡妙，还比他更加健壮。

“就是他？”中年男人用法语问儿子。

“爸爸别这样，米罗的法语非常好。”卡妙道，“这是我的男朋友米罗。”

“你们好，我叫米罗·迪米特拉斯，希腊人。”米罗用流利的巴黎口音法语自我介绍，朝面前的夫妻伸出手，他们犹豫了一下还是接了，也报了姓名：“保罗和爱丽丝·奥亨，这是诺亚，卡妙的弟弟。”

“我还有个妹妹在德国，叫爱斯特尔，在斯图加特芭蕾舞校上学。”卡妙说。米罗装作第一次听到这话，连连点头。

“我们想来看看你的学校，好久没过来了，没想到碰上了。”爱丽丝努力地笑。

“要不去我住的地方看看，是学校的房子，一室一厅，家具都配齐了。”卡妙背起手风琴包，一行人又去了公寓楼。保罗和诺亚一直皱着眉，不知是对随行的米罗不满意，还是不想看到一间整洁得仿佛没有人在住的公寓——这不吉利。

“他在有意抹掉自己的存在痕迹。”米罗在心里给夫妻二人补台词。

五人之间沉默了一会，爱丽丝说：“要不要一起吃顿晚饭？米罗也来吧。在巴黎市里，一家挺好的店。”二人点头答应，放下琴箱和背包，只装了必备的钱包和交通卡。他们走去停车场，上车朝着北边开，一架即将降落的飞机低空略过发出轰鸣，截断了诺亚好不容易开口要说的一句话。卡妙坐在后排的中间，掏出手机回工作邮件，米罗的脑袋里回响着下午的合奏练习，右手在大腿上重复拨弦动作。很快他便觉得这样好像不够庄重严肃，于是坐直了身子看着窗外，实则连通了穆。

“我和卡妙家人见面了，暂时没发现什么问题。”

“这件事交给沙加了，我要考试，再分心出去我真要挂科了。”

“好，我去和他说。你可千万别挂科。”

“我努力。你们那边也加油，别让诺亚出事了。”

米罗又联络上沙加，结果他只回了一句“我知道”，把米罗半肚子的话都堵了回去。

一车人一路无话地抵达巴黎，在路边停好车进了那个餐馆。现在时间还早得很，店里没有客人，最早的一桌订的是晚上七点半，所以他们进了一个小包间，七点半以前吃完离开就好。他们没点按道上的正式晚餐，要求侍者一股脑把菜全上齐，明摆着就是有话要说不想被听见。餐厅的人从善如流，迅速上齐所有菜品，还放了两大壶柠檬水在桌边给他们自己倒，再次听到召唤铃响起前绝不出现。

“米罗的法语听起来就像本地人，是什么时候开始学的？家里有法国人吗？”爱丽丝开启谈话。

“为了卡妙学的呀，我们小时候就是最好的朋友，这必须要学啊！”

爱丽丝笑道：“我们一直担心卡妙在圣域没有朋友，他不和我们讲，我们也不敢问。现在知道他是有朋友的，也不能说是放心，迟来的放心？这么多年过去了。”

“卡妙不可能没有朋友啦，他人这么好，夏天还能降温。”卡妙抓住米罗的手，米罗抽出手轻轻拍了拍他。

“抱歉，我们想象不了你们的生活到底是什么样的。”保罗说。

“在一切之前，大家都是人啦！人和人差别再大又能有多大？都要吃饭，都要社交，都要朋友，都要有点为之奋斗的目标。”他托掌指向诺亚，“我知道诺亚想去剑桥大学建筑学院，还为此学了英语，排第二位的目标是卢浮宫建筑学院。奥亨太太想拿到终身教职，先生则想在高影响因子期刊上发一篇文章，比如《Science》。我们没有区别，只是那个目标不一样，所以为之付出的努力也不一样。”被提及的诺亚扭动了一下，欲言又止。

众人又沉默了一会，爱丽丝近乎乞求地说：“和我们多讲讲吧？”

“您想知道哪方面呢？”米罗看着她的眼睛，“据我所知，卡妙是说过不少的，绝不是‘他不和我们讲’。所以，到底有什么是奥亨先生和太太想知道但卡妙从未提及的？”他这话已经相当不客气了。

爱丽丝一句话哽住了，保罗拍拍她，开口道：“你们的同事啊，从小一起长大的朋友，什么都行，我们没有参与过卡妙的成长，只是想多了解他、补回来而已。”

“名字倒不是机密，但如果我细讲了，那就等于泄露了核心成员名单，所以不能说。训练方法是机密，不能说。行动细节也是机密。”米罗笑着看诺亚，又转回保罗，“您想知道卡妙从小到大都做过什么事，参与了什么行动，有没有杀过人，有没有受过伤，事无巨细，所有和他有关的您都想知道。但恐怕，百分之九十都是秘密，就像您的实验室也有保密守则一样。倒是有一点能说，我们的友谊，是可以把自己的命放心交出去的友谊。这样的友谊是怎么来的，想想也知道了。”

“那说说圣域为什么绑架小孩，让一群孩子上战场吧。”诺亚道。

米罗抓了一下卡妙的手，坚定地看着夫妻二人：“我想您二位也知道——”

两人调整了坐姿，非常紧张。

“如果你们和卡妙都坚决不同意，史昂大人，会去找下一个。圣域有办法控制一个未完全觉醒的小孩的超能力，而黄金圣斗士的候选人，从来都不止那一个——哦，有两个星座除外。所以——你们也并非完全身不由己。”

“我知道是因为我家也经历了这个过程，区别是，”他耸耸肩，“我们家的人做了决定就不会后悔。”

对面的三人都在发怒的边缘，米罗又添了一把火：“后悔也可以说出来，没什么丢人的。”

保罗拍案而起，吼道：“卡妙的死也是不能说的吗？凭什么？就是一句‘请节哀，您的儿子死了’？狗屁！我们是流浪狗吗？”

“就在这里了。”米罗看着卡妙，“所有冲突的爆发点，一个无法解决的问题。”

卡妙叹气道：“爸爸妈妈对不起，不能。但是所有事情都结束了，圣域已经解散了，我是巴黎综合理工学院的学生，是你们的儿子。”

“物理博士，乐手，你们的儿子，水瓶座黄金圣斗士，这四个身份永远都是共存的，它们都是我，共同定义了我，不可分割。”

米罗指着诺亚说：“你也别录音了，你带来的设备已经坏了。我知道你是为圣域欺负未成年人的恶行而愤怒，你很爱卡妙，但你如果真这么做了才会伤透他的心。具体的我们可以找个时间私下说。而且，我们都是人类，选了什么就要牺牲另一些什么。我不敢说别的人有没有后悔过，卡妙和我都没有，我们心甘情愿，并为此骄傲。”

诺亚从口袋里掏出手机和录音笔，它们的储存元件都化作了粉尘，他一脸震惊地看着米罗，却得到了这样的答复：“既然安全了，重新自我介绍一下，我是天蝎座的米罗，是卡妙的男朋友，也是酒庄的继承人、吉他手、油管音乐博主。抱歉弄坏了你的储存卡，希望你没弄丢重要文件。”

卡妙突然站起身来，绕过桌子走到爱丽丝身侧，他沉默地站着，而后突然后撤一步单膝跪下，握住母亲的手。

“我向雅典娜起誓，”他说，“我永远爱你们，今后的时间里我会尽我所能陪伴保护你们。过去已经结束了，我想抓住现在和未来。”

他看了米罗一眼，拿起外套出门。米罗跟上去，又转身冲三人鞠躬道：“对不起，我说了很过分的话还弄坏了诺亚的手机。麻烦请联系卡妙，我会赔偿的。”

他在餐厅门口和卡妙会合，问道：“你给诺亚塞了张纸条？”

“后天星期六，约他去主题公园玩一天，再顺便讲讲穆和沙加的事情。总得让他知道……圣域不是圣母。”他又一次叹气。

“我感觉没事了。”米罗贴上去搂着他，“我今天逾越了，应该你来说的，你才有这个立场。”

“不，你来比较好，谢谢。”他转身面对米罗，两人贴着墙接吻。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 修罗一个西班牙人叫Shura真有点离谱，我设定这是假名，护照上的真名卡洛斯·卡西利亚斯。鱼蟹目前暧昧，还没真好上。  
> 二梅的人又出场啦！二梅打铁，用诺多的技术修圣衣，被全体（还活着的）羊羊围观，二梅手都在抖。  
> 我！带！阿弗尼尔！玩！！！！！！！！！！！！！阿弗尼尔太可爱了呜呜呜呜呜！！！！  
> 这章会提一下《From Mason to Architect》的最终结局，不重要，只是个有关第一乐章末日终战的背景设定，但是如果你愿意看这篇，我们就是永远的朋友呜呜呜呜！！！

西班牙阿拉贡地区和法国的交界地带有一个山地农场，出产的牛奶在当地广受好评。农场老板是一对姓卡西利亚斯的夫妻，丈夫叫何塞，妻子叫玛利亚。何塞早年是个天主教神父，因着教皇说“我们应当允许未婚的已婚的神父同时存在”，从本科到硕士都读的神学专业、但已婚还有了儿子的卡西利亚斯先生终于得以实现毕生理想。六年后，他向当地主教提交了辞职报告，上书因为一些私人原因，他无法再全身心投入神父的工作中，便还了俗，和妻子一道继承了家里的农场。

他仍然是虔诚的天主教徒，每周两次祷告忏悔一次周日弥撒从来不落，每年的复活节都会去圣彼得教堂参加大礼弥撒。当地教堂的现任神父马帝奥知道何塞还俗的原因是他那个在外上寄宿学校很少回家的、名叫卡洛斯的儿子，就是这个儿子让何塞对自己的信仰产生了怀疑——具体为什么何塞从来不说。他会在教堂替儿子祷告，请求主保佑他平安快乐，但在去年圣诞节之后，他再没在教堂里提起过卡洛斯。神父尝试去了解情况，但何塞守口如瓶。

但今年四月，何塞兴冲冲地跑进教堂，拉着他的老同事又哭又笑说他儿子马上就要回家了，牧师们在脑内编排出了一部卡洛斯遭遇轮船失事流落荒岛艰难求生终于获救的电影。八月初，卡洛斯果真陪着父母出现在教堂门前，他自己不进去，在旁边的咖啡店买了一碗冰激凌坐到周日弥撒结束。马帝奥神父把眼前的这个挺拔健美的青年男子和十几年前牵着玛利亚的手走进教堂的小孩连系起来，发现他其实本质上并没有什么改变。五岁的卡洛斯虔诚地大段大段地背着圣经，拉着神父的手说他不应该在幼儿园推同学，二十四岁的卡洛斯是神身边的利剑——另一个神。

马帝奥去卡西利亚斯农场做过客，看到卡洛斯抱着吉他给奶牛弹琴，还跟他说舒缓的音乐能让奶牛更开心，这样产出的奶的质量也更好。马帝奥终于忍不住询问了卡洛斯的信仰问题，他只回答：“也是教人向善守护他人的正道。”别的再不肯多说。

又是一个星期天，弥撒开始前，马帝奥神父站在教堂门口欢迎鱼贯而来的教众，突然看见卡洛斯和两个陌生的年轻长发男人走在一起，手里提着装满新鲜食材的大号环保袋。他叫着卡洛斯的名字，后者冲他挥手，喊道：“我爸妈来了吗？”

“都到了！”神父回答。

“那再见啦！”卡洛斯转头和两个朋友说话，换了一种发音听上去和西班牙语有些类似的语言。

马帝奥发现何塞离开座位站在他背后，说：“也不知道是不是我的祷告起效了。”

“卡洛斯总归是回来了嘛，”马帝奥拍着前同事的胳膊，“在外国也交了不少朋友吧，看着过得挺开心的。”

“唉，总说对着上帝要完全敞开心扉，上帝能接受我们的一切，有所隐瞒才是不敬，这点我真的做不到，在卡洛斯的事情上。”

“我们都是——曾是神职人员，我明白的。我悄悄地说啊，”他四下看了一圈，“我相信这个世界上有很多个神。”

“我也是，不，我知道真的不止有一个神。”何塞重复一遍，“我知道。”

马帝奥说：“总之结局不错，一切都好。快到八点了我们进去吧。”

离教堂五百米的停车场里，卡洛斯三人把购物袋塞进后备箱，驱车朝卡西利亚斯农场开。卡妙和米罗二人坐在后座搂在一起，卡洛斯从后视镜里看着他俩，皱着眉头说：“米罗你把安全带重新系一下，它扭着了。”

“扭着了又不是没系！修罗你这个强迫症！”米罗抗议，又叨叨了一大串诸如管它好不好看能用就好的观点。

卡洛斯放弃和他掰扯，转向卡妙：“卡妙的博士生活怎么样？”

“导师很好，九点上班五点下班，不加班，同事都不错，毕业也没有论文要求，不过我明年就要发论文了。”

“话说，我不太记得了啊，你之前在圣彼得堡大学是不是也读过博士？”

“在俄罗斯叫副博士，性质和法国的博士一样，只读了一个学期。我是退学了重新申请了X，从头开始。”（注：巴黎综合理工学院简称X）

“俄罗斯的学术体系还是太封闭了，”卡妙补充道，“物理强归强，但是不适合我这个外国人，既然我今后也没有徒弟要带，就不留在俄罗斯了。”

“你这真是退休得彻底啊。”卡洛斯道，“我还得想想继承人的事。”

“以后就交给冰河了，他的徒弟一定也能超越我。”

“今天整个农场都是我们的，弥撒完了我爸妈要去爬山。其实吧，是不知道怎么面对我们这群人。我爸以前做过神父，信天主教。这是我第一次说吧？”

“至少我刚才知道。我爸妈也是——不是指信仰问题。”卡妙笑着说，“不过总会变好的。”

车子拐进一条平整宽阔的土路，前方是一片巨大的草场，栅栏里有绵羊，远处有黑白花的牛，另一侧有一栋三层的大房子和零散的谷仓模样的小房子。

米罗先跳下车在草地上跑了几步，叫道：“大地主啊！”。

“你家更大。”修罗停好车，“听说史昂大人也要来？”

“是啊，还有穆和贵鬼，史昂大人好像还会带来一个人。现存的白羊座全都要来。”

“我还是无法理解为什么能用普通的工坊修圣衣。”修罗指了远处的尖顶的小屋子，“我外祖父喜欢锻刀，那就是一个业余工坊，连锻打机器都没有。你们先随便逛逛，我得去看看牛，上周有两头牛的蹄子化脓了处理过，今天是复查的时间。”他说完就消失了，米罗和卡妙在客厅和厨房转了一圈，给自己泡了茶，抱着茶杯坐在丰美的草地上，十一月的露珠浸湿了裤子，凉飕飕的。黑白花的边境牧羊犬在围栏后面冲二人热情地摇尾巴，米罗挥手对着它大喊“Buenos Dias！”

“阿布罗狄也开油管频道了你知道吗！”米罗掏出手机，“拍珠宝制作过程，高清大脸特写。第一次视频发了两天播放四十万！”预览图是手拿微型电钻在戒圈上打孔的阿布罗狄，他把头发扎成马尾，神情和战斗中一样严肃凌厉。他的频道叫诺伯格珠宝，这是他家传了三代人的店铺的名字。卡妙接过去，点开视频详情，只见摄影师兼剪辑师叫卢奇亚诺·费米亚。

“这是迪斯？”他指着那个名字问。

“啊对，是他。听加隆说——撒加说迪斯去斯德哥尔摩了。”

“没想到他居然会摄影，这个运镜真的很舒服，节奏也控制得好。”

“你不想八卦一下他俩的关系进展到什么程度了吗？”

卡妙挑眉没说话。

“这倒是，”米罗拿回手机，“这个视频看得我都想去买他家的东西，设计好手艺好人还好看。他这个人就是营销手段。对了我想打耳洞戴耳环！你想打吗？我们哪天一起啊！”

“要搞金属乐队，感觉有耳环比较符合气氛。我还想染头发，染成红色。”

“染啊！”这不是米罗的声音，卡妙扭头看到了牵着贵鬼、背着白羊座圣衣箱子的穆，贵鬼扑过来抱米罗和卡妙，然后凭空出现在那条边境牧羊犬身边，和狗一起疯跑。穆在他俩身边坐下，开口便是：“我真的把圣衣打坏了，卡纳芬威修不好我就用自己的血。”

米罗竖起大拇指：“史昂大人什么反应？”

“他教我找到白羊座圣衣的弱点，怎么出招才能破坏它。那是上一个时代的技术，能在金属中注入太阳的力量、赋予它生命，身为白羊座怎么可能不想看呢。啊，沙加说他俩马上到，庙里有场法会刚结束，然后去美国接卡纳芬威。”

穆看向远处，贵鬼已经变成山上的一个小黑点，在突出来的裸岩之间跳跃，下一秒又趴在小溪边上看瓦莱黑鼻羊喝水。

“学校真把他憋坏了，”穆说，“学校麻烦事一堆一堆的，又怀疑他染发又说他乱剃自己的眉毛，作业还特别多，上课默写古诗错了一个字就要抄十遍，真的有病。”

“啊？红头发都不行？这颜色多常见！”米罗惊呼。

“那是中国的小学不是希腊的小学啊！男生不给留长发，不能染，不能化妆，只能穿校服，不可以戴首饰，反正什么都不行。他们说虽然贵鬼是少数民族，但是藏族人哪里有红头发的，还叫家长！我一进去教导主任看我的眼神都不对头，这要我怎么解释？我全家天生长紫色头发？我还有朋友天生蓝头发？”

“难道他们要贵鬼染黑？什么鬼啦！还不给人长红毛吗？！”

“我撩开贵鬼的裤腿，说谁那么有病给小孩染腿毛，他腿毛都是红的。”

米罗拍着地狂笑，卡妙则问：“你考试及格了吗？”

穆大力拍着物理博士生的背，笑：“及格了及格了！七十多分！真不愧是你啊卡妙！我不说要打你了，请你吃饭。我爸妈新开了一家羊肉火锅店，羊脊椎骨炖的汤，绝对不加MSG。”（注：MSG是味精，欧美人谈之色变）

“那你这就是大学上不下去就要回家继承公司了！”米罗哈哈大笑。

“凌晨四点的批发市场，我拒绝！我又不像你从小就在参与家里的生意，我什么都不懂，还是先把大学上完吧，有卡妙帮我，突然觉得数学也没那么难了。”穆露出满足的微笑，“我想让贵鬼去国际学校，高中去，我觉得中国的九年义务教育真的还蛮好的，不能错过了。普通高中不适合他，规矩实在是太多。”

“冰河也在国际学校，在莫斯科，明年就去读IB，拿着IB文凭和托福成绩申请各国的大学都比较容易，他想去东京大学或者早稻田。”（注：IB全程International Baccalaureate，大学预科，两年学制6门课）

“哦！这个可以考虑一下！成都也有IB学校，不过听说它也蛮难学的。”

“分不用特别高，总归是比拿着普通高中的成绩单去申请学校容易太多了。话说，”卡妙遥遥一指贵鬼，“他在法律意义上是你的弟弟吧？”

“啊对，他在我家户口本里，登记的是亲生弟弟。”

“这些事也该多让你爸妈操操心——还有史昂大人——要参与小孩的成长。”

“我俩做决定，他们负责出钱。”穆呵呵地笑，“这不好吗？”

米罗瞪大眼睛评论道：“你俩真的一股妈妈味，我闻到奶香啦！”

卡妙微微皱眉：“为什么觉得操心孩子的一定就是妈，妈就要和奶香联系起来？丧偶式育儿不可取。”

“靠，你说得对。”米罗抓着头发，“没考虑过这个问题。”

沙加拉着卡纳芬威闪现在三人面前，两人一个穿露右边胳膊的红色僧袍，一个穿燕尾服打高规格的白色领结，明显刚从音乐会上下来。史昂紧随其后，和卡纳芬威握手、互相自我介绍。米罗发觉前教皇看沙加的眼神有些奇怪，仿佛并不愿意见到他，便用念力问穆。

“沙加想起前世的记忆了，他是阿释密达，前代的处女座，当年还比师父年龄大。然后，他……”穆有些难以启齿，“你知道沙加也算是师父法律意义上的儿子吧，收养关系。他就，半夜去师父家，追着他叫爸爸，还是灵魂出窍，赶都赶不走……师父被烦得没办法了，喊我去领走他。”

米罗紧紧捂住嘴压住即将爆发的狂笑，道：“这真是沙加吗？沙加居然能干出这种事？”

“沙加，阿释密达，都是他，只不过是相的差别罢了。其实还有更搞笑的事，改天和你说。”

修罗已经从牛圈那边回来了，脱掉沾满泥巴的雨靴用水冲干净，拉米罗和卡妙去帮他处理食材，今天中午吃烧烤，沙加也跟了过去，厨房就里传来米罗的喊声：“你睁开眼睛切菜好不好啊超级吓人啊！”贵鬼抱着牧羊犬回到穆身边，那只狗刚刚被带着上天下河乐疯了，拿舌头在贵鬼脸上手上狂舔，穆把狗狗赶走，抽出湿巾给徒弟擦掉满身的泥巴、草叶子和口水。

“叔叔好我叫贵鬼！”他对卡纳芬威伸出手，精灵蹲下来和他平视，握住小手说：“梅格洛尔·卡纳芬威·玛卡劳瑞，叫我梅格洛尔吧，别加叔叔了。”他站起来笑：“这个称呼还真的算不清。”他和史昂一样，都面容年轻但眼神苍老，史昂还是个人，但梅格洛尔是别的什么东西。

此时，第五个人凭空出现，二十多岁的年纪，穿着羊毛大衣和短马靴，古铜色皮肤白色长发——那把头发又蓬又软，像轻飘飘的棉花又像一团云。穆震惊起身，轻声叫道：“阿弗尼尔大人！”

“穆？”来者跨步上前和他握手，“是我，但是别加‘大人’，我就是一个普通公司职员。”

“圣衣告诉了我您的故事！”穆还是很激动，紧紧抓着他的手，“您居然来到我们的时间了！是两个未来合并了吗？”

“可以这么说，我作为穿越时间改变未来的那个人，带着以前的记忆和力量重新出生了一次，另外求你了真别说敬语，”他和梅格洛尔握手、自我介绍，又转回穆，“我和史昂约定过，如果这一代没有白羊座，我愿意继承圣衣，不过你没给我这个机会呢，干得漂亮。”他在发出常人听不到的嗡鸣和金光的圣衣箱子前蹲下，拍了拍它说：“你的主人不是我啦。”他抱起贵鬼，掏出瑞典产的巧克力往他口袋里装，一边挑衅地看了一眼控制小孩吃零食的穆。小男孩塞了满嘴的巧克力，把脸埋在毛茸茸的白发里不看师父。

梅格洛尔解开自己的领结，一边朝那个小工坊走一边笑道：“过去的、现在的、未来的白羊座，我要紧张死了。我真不怎么懂锻造技术，父亲的本事我连百分之一都没学到。”

“没关系！”穆握住拳，“您放心上！我能打坏它就能修好！”

梅格洛尔连连摆手：“我更紧张了。你们知不知道我至少有五百年没进过工坊！为了今天我还去找我爸紧急培训，被他骂得一塌糊涂。”

“梅格洛尔的父亲，是叫费雅纳罗吗？”史昂出声道。

“对，昆雅语的‘火之魂魄’。是圣衣告诉你的吗？”

“是的，年代太久远了看不清，也不敢认真追溯，只听到了这个名字。”

“核心技术是他提供的，他通过我的手来操作，所以虽然是‘我’做的，但我其实什么都不会，”五人抵达工坊，里面的炉子一早就烧起来了，穆打开箱子，露出布满裂纹但并没有碎的白羊座圣衣，梅格洛尔蹲下去观察，“真是令人怀念的光。”他捧起白羊座的肩甲放在锻造台上，拿夹子固定好，单手覆盖在上面细细地触抚，出神地微笑起来。

阿弗尼尔抱起贵鬼，给了他一个俯瞰全景的绝佳视角，小男孩发出惊呼，只见黄金的羊角开始变色，金银双色的光芒在古老的精灵手下交织翻涌，而后开花结果——黄金的果实，白银的花，还有一团包围它们的火焰。片刻后，由光聚集而成的形体又变了，这次是一团没有边界的白色的光——融合了所有颜色，而那火焰依然烧着。

“最初的光。”梅格洛尔说，“在太阳月亮出现之前，在比它们更早的光源出现之前，随着世界一起在神的歌中诞生的光。我父亲为了这些圣衣真是下了血本。他早年打出了三颗宝石，我们叫它茜玛丽尔，它复制了——光的本身，一个本应该独一无二不可复制的概念。它们——这个故事就很长了，总之那是他无法割舍的宝物。他打碎了一颗，抽出一部分光送给这个新世界，剩下的都在圣衣里了。”

他脱掉燕尾服、卷起衬衣的袖子、套上涂了油的皮质围裙，开始动手修复，却没有用穆带来的银星砂，而是从自己的背包里取出几根白银色泽的金属条。他解释说这叫秘银，是未被粉碎的完整的银星砂。他就用普通的冶金小炉子融了金属条，直接将白亮的液体倒在圣衣上。液态金属的表层不像寻常的铁水一样结出脆壳，一直保持那刺眼的纯净的液体形态。梅格洛尔握着锻造锤的手上冒出同样的火，它把普通的铁质锤子烧成金红色，精灵就用它捶打圣衣，固体和液体金属相碰，液态秘银被打进了每一条缝隙，锤子上的火通过击打烧到了圣衣的内部，让两种性质、形态和颜色都完全不同的金属融为一体。

“我看明白了，”史昂说，“我们之所以要用到血，是因为我们的灵魂里没有那种火焰，那应该是费雅纳罗和他的家人独有的东西。我们的血，梅格洛尔的火，都是连接新旧金属的介质。我们以血为引，在圣衣和自己的力量之间建立连系，用小宇宙拆分重组金属原子，梅格洛尔的火和当年锻造圣衣的火是同一种，本身就有共鸣。”

“差不多就是这样，具体的我也不太懂了。”梅格洛尔放下锤子坐在一旁的凳子上，身上的衬衣都快湿透了，“我的技术真不行。”

“谢谢你。”史昂走到他面前轻轻鞠躬，其余三位白羊座也和精灵道谢。

“抱歉，剩下的我真的修不动了。”梅格洛尔开了一瓶运动饮料灌下去，“从来没练过，跟突然让小朋友考八百米跑似的。”这句话是特意说给贵鬼听的，小男孩果真哈哈大笑起来。

“我来。”史昂装好箱子，穆想去拦师父，他却说：“让你失血过多我怕你更听不懂课真挂科。我先走了，童虎等我吃饭。”他背起箱子消失在一片金光中。

“我在圣衣的记忆里看到你了，阿弗尼尔。”梅格洛尔说，“穿越时间的白羊座。”

穆察觉到精灵有话要单独和阿弗尼尔说，便带着贵鬼去了厨房。

白发青年神情严肃起来，梅格洛尔换了一件衣服，两人一起走出门去，站在远离房屋的山丘顶上，俯瞰正在生火烧炭、将装满食材的托盘搬出屋子的人，还有满地的羊和牛。

“我是另一个世界的人，在这个世界诞生以前的另一个世界，我们叫它第一乐章——最高的独一之神在歌声中创造了世界。我的世界，那些不存在的时间，是单向的，并不能回到过去也不能穿越去未来，发生了就发生了，无法改变。啊，我只是在圣衣的记忆里看到有人对你说，在技术高度发达的穆大陆——我们叫它中州大陆，更早叫贝尔兰——穿越时间也许是可能的。它其实不可能，你生在这个时代，才有了改变未来的机会。”

“其实那是克罗诺斯的力量。”阿弗尼尔笑着解释道，“我的确……很幸运。”

梅格洛尔看着远处的云雾也笑了：“我的时代发生过一些事，让世界独一之神设定的命运里脱轨了，如果任它发展下去，会有非常可怕的后果。有一群人——精灵，和我一样，人的寿命太短了，真的没办法担起这个使命——负责将世界推向正确的未来，那个未来是末日终战——你就理解为审判日吧，战胜那个堕落的主神，扫清所有的邪恶和痛苦，开启第二个乐章。我们都因为各种原因在漫长的人生中发生了异变，从而获得了跳出命运的力量。其中有一个人，他的毕生理想是找到回到过去的办法，杀了异变节点以前的自己，还有别的一些关键人物，让所有的错误都不要发生。但是他直到最后都没有成功，因为时间不可逆流，未来就是现在就是过去。我们最后成功迎来末日终战，他就逆着所有要去往新世界的人回到中州大陆，点燃自己的身体和灵魂，变成一场焚烧世界的火，新的乐章在火焰和灰烬之上降临。”

“可能是他的愿望影响了新世界吧，总之，看到你成功了，我非常高兴。哎呀抱歉说了一堆没头没尾的，这些故事我可以讲个几百年呢。”梅格洛尔转头看他，轻快地跳下山。

烧烤架下的炭烧起来了，修罗把几块雪花牛排放上去，滋啦声和油脂的香气随之徐徐散开，穆拿锡纸包茄子，往上面刷大蒜、辣椒丁泥。卡妙站在桌子后面调酒，米罗叼着一块切成兔子的苹果在嚼。穆已经和众人讲了阿弗尼尔的事，大家看到一个陌生人出现并没有诧异。第一块牛排烤好，穆把它塞进乐扣饭盒里，对阿弗尼尔说：“拿回公司吃！还要别的吗？”

“太谢谢了！”他笑得露出两排白牙，“我想吃那个青椒，还有烤花菜！”穆便夹了满满一盒。

阿弗尼尔走后，一群人在炉边围坐下来，乐队成员你一句我一句地讨论着未来规划，穆和贵鬼二人默默地吃，把最好的牛肉全都抢走了。

“我们一定要开一个油管频道，可以交给我运营！我有经验。”米罗说，“第一支MV就在上面发表，找点推广的路子，交响金属加上佛教题材，欧美国家估计有不少人吃这套。百万点击量肯定可以。”

“不过我说实话，光靠脸，我们甚至都能让东亚那边的人认识我们——只要贝斯和键盘手过得去。”米罗一指沙加，“你这脸和头发就长在中国日本韩国人的审美点上。”

他随即发现牛肉都被白羊座师徒二人吃光了，气得大叫起来。


End file.
